


Happy Ficiversary

by FivePips, jennandblitz



Series: Rock 'n' Pole [31]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anniversary, Asexual Character, Asexual Remus Lupin, Asexuality Spectrum, BDSM, Bondage, Choking, Daddy Kink, Genderfluid Character, Genderfluid Sirius, No Age Play, Other, Sex, Smut, Spanking, hottubs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:54:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 19,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25843150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FivePips/pseuds/FivePips, https://archiveofourown.org/users/jennandblitz/pseuds/jennandblitz
Summary: In honor of RnP's one year anniversary we have a present for you.With a 5 year old, running their own businesses, and an always booked social life Sirius and Remus have fallen into a routine, and they need to change speed. For their anniversary they decide to take a little get away.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Series: Rock 'n' Pole [31]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1452979
Comments: 11
Kudos: 31





	Happy Ficiversary

Remus was scrolling through Instagram as he settled down into bed. Teddy had long been asleep -- or he was in bed pretending to sleep because he had a recital tomorrow for Asendence. Thankfully, Remus didn’t have to wake up insanely early, so he was happy to stay up longer. When he found a video Sirius had posted earlier he was  _ very happy _ .

Sirius grinned at the camera, set up facing one of the poles, then strode over to it and spun around slowly. They were insanely flexible, leaning a little and pulling one leg up over their head. It was just a stretching routine apparently, but Sirius had a way of moving no matter what they were doing. The side splits helped that too.

“Jesus Christ,” Remus muttered to himself as he watched them. They were so perfect. His stomach was fluttering at the thought of getting them stretched out in bed.

“You alright, caro?” Sirius asked, and Remus looked up to see them in the bathroom doorway, towel around their waist and still wet from the shower.

He groaned, sliding down into the bed a little as he set his phone aside. “I’m very all right.”

Sirius looked more than a little distracted, padding over to the dresser. “Oh good, I thought I heard you grumbling.”

“Not grumbling, no.” He sighed as he watched them drop their towel. Their skin was slightly pink from where they had stood under the hot water of the shower. His mouth watered thinking about running his tongue across their shoulders.

“Oh?” Sirius pulled on an old Ascendence shirt, looking back over at him.

“No, just watching the video you posted today of you being all stretchy.”

The realisation dawned over Sirius’ face. “ _ Oh. _ ”

“Come here.” He shuffled back up to sit against the headboard, holding a hand out.

Sirius bit their lip as they crossed over, taking his hand. “I’m tired, caro.”

Remus tried not to frown because he respected that and never wanted to push them. They were always so good to him, he never wanted them to jump to whenever his scale dictated. That wasn’t fair. It was just a rarity that they didn’t want to have sex when Remus’ scale was tipped this way, but it was all more than okay, he’d live. “Okay.” He leaned up and kissed their cheek.

Sirius kissed back before flopping into the bed. “I can’t believe I turned down sex. I’m just, I have to be up earlier for the recitals, and today was a manic day,” they grumbled, face in their pillow.

“Don’t worry about it, my pearl.” Remus laid next to them, brushing a hand through their hair.

“I love you, very much. And my brain would love nothing more than something filthy and bendy with you but my body is  _ tired _ .” They turned to look at him, huffing.

“I understand, you don’t have to apologize.” He shook his head. As nice as it would have been he understood. Lately his body was checked out when it came to sex — until the worst time today, it seemed. It had been so long since they’ve done  _ anything _ let alone a scene. Damn, when was the last time that they did scene?

Sirius hummed, their eyes closing. “Thank you.” They were quiet for long enough that Remus thought they might have fallen asleep, until they inhaled sharply and sat up. “ _ Remus. _ ”

The movement startled Remus, who had been drifting off to sleep next to them. “What is it? Are you okay? Did you forget to do something?”

“Forget how to not be a  _ robot! _ ” Sirius flapped a hand. “We’re boring! We’re boring suburban parents, who turn down sex and go to recitals and never do anything fun anymore.”

Remus couldn’t help the laughter that escaped. “ _ Oh _ , we are, aren’t we?” This was strange of them, they had always said they’d never be like that. They weren’t the types of people who were typical at all. How did this happen? Somehow they had a kid in school and a nice house and a dog and both worked and came home for dinner and then went to sleep. They were in a major routine, one of which neither had noticed. Oh god was this what the seven year itch was?

“We always swore we wouldn’t fall into routines, and here we are!” They flopped back down with a groan. “We need to do something wild.”

“Well, we can’t exactly do wild things right now… Teddy’s next door and you have things to do tomorrow.” Remus watched them as they looked as if they weren’t who they always thought they were.

“No, god no, not now. I’m falling asleep whilst also being actually fuming at myself. Not now. Some other time… oh!”

“What is it?” He settled back down next to them.

“Our anniversary.” Sirius rolled over and cuddled into him. “We need to do something wild on our anniversary.”

Remus pressed a kiss to their temple. “That sounds like a wonderful idea, baby.”

Sirius smiled, wriggling just a little. “Yes please.”

“We’ll figure something out. I’m sure that someone can take Teddy.”

“Right right, we can pull the  _ parents needing a moment and it’s our anniversary! _ thing.”

Remus wrapped his arms around them. “Yeah, that sounds like a great idea. I know that mam and Richard are always up to help. Sure she can read it in our auras. Flashing orange or whatever.”

Sirius snickered. “I reckon so,” they hummed, sounding sleepy.

“Go to sleep, Sirius. Big day tomorrow. Can’t wait to see Teddy do his thing and cheer on the studio.” He pressed a few kisses to their cheek. They didn’t answer, instead letting out a soft snore.

Remus smiled to himself, happy that they had some vague plan to do something fun and different for their anniversary.

The next day, Remus slept in while Teddy and Sirius were off and running early in the morning. Sirius had a full day ahead of them with the recitals and Teddy was having his first recital. Taking his time that morning, he had a nice breakfast before getting himself together in order to head out to pick up some things from the shops. While there he picked up two bouquets of flowers -- a small thing of sunflowers for Teddy and a large bouquet of red and blue and purple wildflowers for Sirius.

After dropping off the groceries, he made his way over to where the recitals were taking place. As tempted as he was to sneak into the back to find Sirius or Teddy, he knew neither of them would have time or much to do with him until after they were finished with the show. Instead he found His mam with Richard, Dorcas and all the Potters, who were supporting Marlene (who was a teacher of course) and as well as Hettie and Harry.

“Hi you lot.” Remus managed the armful of flowers as he took a seat on the end next to Dorcas, who must have saved him the spot.

“Hi Moony!” James called cheerfully. “How are we?”

“Good, good. Excited to see Teddy do his thing.” He set the flowers under his chair.

“Hello dear, you look like you need a vacation.” His mam furrowed her brow a little.

“Oh thanks so much.” He shook his head, laughing at her. Of course she knew.

Lily chuckled from James’ other side. “God, a holiday sounds amazing.”

“Well, we’re thinking of taking a short one or something, I don’t know, for our anniversary.” Remus looked around to see if he could spot Sirius anywhere.

“Yeah, where to?” Dorcas questioned with a knowing look in her eyes.

“Not sure, close.”

“Oh, yeah! There’s some wonderful little cabins in the grounds of Yaxley Hall, so I’ve heard!” James, bless him, was completely oblivious to the subtext.

“Yeah? That sounds great.” Remus nodded, Sirius would probably like that.

“Is it nice and secluded?” Dorcas asked, a wry smile on her lips.

“They’re going to need that.” His mam gave Effy a look.

“Jesus!” He put his hands over his face. “Why?”

“Yeah! They have little decks and hot tubs and everything! We should go, flower.”

James seemed to completely ignore Dorcas and Hope’s comments. “I’ll talk to Sirius about it, I’m sure they’ll love it.”

“Don’t worry, we’ll take Teddy.” His mam waved a hand before Remus could even ask. Richard nodded in agreement.

“Thank you.” He grinned.

“And we can take Snuffles if you like,” Effy chimed in. “We’re redoing the vegetable patch and he’ll have a field day.”

“Ha, he’ll go crazy with it.” Remus laughed as the house lights went down. “Oh, here we go!”

They settled in to watch the performances, which were all amazing. Of course he enjoyed Harry, Hettie, and most of all Teddy’s more than any of the other ones. Teddy was so adorable in his little costume dancing to a song from Moana. He could see Sirius stood at the side of the small stage area, beaming from ear to ear watching their son.

When the show ended, the group went out to the little courtyard area to wait for Sirius, Marlene, and the kids. He was so excited to see them both and give them a big hug and a kiss. Effy was insisting they go out to eat nearby, already calling ahead for seating. Remus wasn’t going to say no to that, his stomach was grumbling.

That was all lost when he saw Sirius holding hands with Hettie and Teddy, Harry walking in front of him. “Annwyl! Sirius!” Remus waved with his free hand.

“DADA!” Teddy shrieked, wriggling away from Sirius and throwing his arms around Remus’ legs.

“Hello, kiddo. You were  _ amazing.”  _ He managed to kneel down to kiss him on the forehead.

“Did you see the spin I did? And that jump! And the song was so cool, Dad!”

Sirius chuckled as they crossed over, Hettie and Harry going to their parents. “Hi caro.”

“Yeah, I saw everything and you did so good. I’m so proud! I got you these because you did so well.” He handed Teddy the sunflowers. “Hi, my love.” He looked up at them with a grin, holding out the bunch of wildflowers.

“Flowers!” Teddy squealed, hugging them to his chest.

Sirius smiled, and Remus could see them actually melting. “Oh, Remus. They’re lovely. Thank you!”

“You’re welcome.” Remus hugged Teddy before standing up to properly greet Sirius.

***

Sirius was grinning ear to ear as they pressed a kiss to Remus’ cheek, a primadonna-worthy bouquet of wildflowers in one arm. Remus was the sweetest, and so thoughtful. He had bought Teddy sunflowers too, that he was currently clutching to his chest.

“You are the sweetest man alive,” they said, biting their lip. “Did you like the recital?”

Remus smiled, settling his hands on their hips. “It was brilliant. Teddy was amazing and you did such a good job directing.”

“Wasn’t he wonderful? I’m so proud. Of all of them, they were all amazing. We gave them all little well done goody bags.”

“Yeah! I got candy and a little ballerina stuffy.” Teddy clung to their leg.

Remus kissed them softly. “Different from our usual recitals but it was so good.”

Sirius chuckled against his mouth. “Later, caro, later.”

He laughed, rubbing their side. “We’re being forced to dinner by Effy.”

“THERE YOU ALL ARE! SIRIUS! YOU AND THE MONSTERS TOOK OFF WITHOUT ME!” Marlene yelled from across the courtyard.

Sirius turned around, leaning into Remus. “I had to receive my audience, Marly!”

“Terrible! Hi babe!” Marlene ran over to Dorcas, ignoring everyone else.

“I’ve been recommended somewhere we can take a little long weekend anniversary trip.” Remus kissed them on the cheek as Teddy hopped around.

“Where are we going?” Teddy asked with wide eyes.

“Ooh, yeah? You, piccolino, are gonna go to Grandma’s house for an adventure… right caro?”

Remus nodded. “Yeah, I bet she has some really cool things planned.” He knelt down in front of Teddy again. “And we’ll bring you back some treasures.”

“Oh… okay.” Teddy nodded before hopping over to Hope, who had been telling Hettie how fantastic she was.

“Yeah you can—oh, cool… thought he’d take more convincing than that,” Sirius hummed, watching their son bounce off.

“Ha,” Remus laughed as he stood up. “I think it was the treasures that we’ll get him. I’m not sure what those will be.”

“We’ll figure something out.” Sirius smiled, putting their arm back around his waist. “So where’s this place?”

“Yaxley Hall apparently. It was James’ idea, he was oblivious to  _ why _ we need to get away.”

They snickered, shaking their head. “Of course he was, my little vanilla bean. That sounds nice.”

“It’s nice and secluded.”

“Oh, yeah?” Sirius bit their lip. They did feel somewhat bad for turning Remus down last night, but preparing for the recitals has left them running in empty, and as much as they had wanted to take him up on his offer, it wasn’t going to happen.

“Mmm, if anything it will be nice to have some time to ourselves to be just us, you know?”

“DADA!” Teddy came back over, spinning around. “PADA!”

Sirius smiled. “Yeah, it will. What is it piccolino?”

“Are we gonna go out to have dinner with everyone too? Harry and Hettie and everyone are going!”

Sirius glanced to Remus, before crouching down next to Teddy. “Of course we are.”

“Yay!”

On the day before their anniversary, Sirius and Remus dropped Teddy off with Hope and Richard, along with Snuffles, who was going to go home with Effy and Monty when they came to Hope’s for dinner. Sirius was happy to leave them to it, and although they were sad to be leaving Teddy, they were excited for a few days away with Remus. They needed it, especially after the realisation they’d become suburban parents.

The cabin was in a forest, on the edge of a small lake, and ridiculously picturesque. Sirius was looking around in awe as Remus parked up. “This place is beautiful.”

“It looks so nice. It reminds me of the time we went camping… but better because we have proper beds and a hot tub.”

“Oh god, I remember. On the loch?” Sirius chuckled. Not to mention the hot sex they’d had all weekend.

“Ha, yes.” Remus grinned as he turned the engine off. “Come on, let’s get settled.”

“Settled. You mean put our bags down and get immediately in the hot tub?” Sirius smiled, getting out of the car and grabbing their bag from the back.

“Yes, princess.” He smiled as he grabbed his own bag. “What exactly did you pack? You wouldn’t let me near your bag.”

“I think I should keep it a secret,” they hummed, climbing the steps to the deck. “Though I’m sure you’ll enjoy it.”

“Ah, okay.” Remus hummed as he opened the door to their cabin.

“Have I ever let you down with my packing decisions, Daddy?” Sirius looked around the open plan kitchen and living area, with a log fire and doors to the decking, hot tub beckoning them beyond.

“No princess, never.” He moved past them towards the bedroom.

“Mm, good.” Sirius watched him for a moment, before going after him to put their bag down. “You know it’s a big kingsize bed, right? And one of those walk in showers.”

“Ah, perfect.” Remus fell into the bed. “Oh, yeah, this is up to the King of Sleep’s standards.”

“Yeah?” They dropped their bag and climbed into the bed next to him. “Oh, it is comfy.”

“Have you checked the bathroom to make sure it’s up to the princess’ standards?” He smiled over at them.

“Mm, okay.” They dropped a kiss on his shoulder then climbed off the bed and padded to the en suite. “Oh, yeah this is nice,” they hummed, looking around the glass walk in shower and fancy counter.

“Does it live up to your expectations, my love?” He trailed after them.

“It does. It’s very fancy.”

Remus chuckled, nodding. “Who would have thought things could be this nice in the middle of nowhere.”

“Obviously meant for posh idiots who want to think they’re in the wilderness but need their comforts… and here are two punks.”

Remus leaned against the doorframe. “Are we punks? I thought we were suburban robots.”

Sirius scoffed. “No no, here we are punks. This is our weekend to return to our punk roots.”

“Perfect, what should we start with then?”

“A bottle of wine in the hot tub, I think.” Sirius turned to him a little more, sliding an arm around his waist. “What do you reckon?”

“That sounds perfect.” Remus pressed a kiss to their forehead.

“Now my next question is are we going to bother with swim trunks…”

“Of course not.” He shook his head, a little smirk playing on the corners of his mouth.

“Ohh, raunchy.” Sirius chuckled, leaning up and kissing his lips. “Let’s go,” they hummed, slipping past him and starting towards the deck.

“It’s very punk.” Sirius could hear him behind them, pausing for a moment. “I’ll get the wine, you get naked.”

They let out a laugh, pausing at the door to look back at him. “Of course,” they said, before pulling their shirt off.

“Two very important things.” He gave them a knowing look.

“Mhmm. I know.” They smirked at him before heading outside and pulling the cover off the hot tub. It looked so damn inviting, with the afternoon sun shining on the deck. Sirius quickly got out of their clothes and climbed in, sighing happily.

A few moments later, Remus appeared very naked with a bottle of wine in hand.

Sirius groaned, sliding down in the tub a little. “That’s a sight for sore eyes, god.”

“You sound like you haven’t seen my naked in years.” He handed them the wine before climbing in.

“It feels like it. Especially looking like a damn god.” They took a drink of the wine, smiling at him. “You’re gorgeous.”

“You’re the most gorgeous.” He settled in next to them, his arm going around their shoulders.

“Mm, thank you.” They squirmed a little, holding the wine out to him. “This is lovely isn’t it?”

“So lovely, this is a great idea. Peace and quiet… when was the last time just the two of us did anything?”

“Years?” They dropped their head on his shoulder. “It’s overdue, but perfect.”

“Mmm, and neither of us are about to fall asleep or crawl out of our skin?” He reached for the wine.

“No screaming interruptions. No getting up early for work.” They took a drink before handing it to him.

Remus took a long pull from the bottle, some of the red wine trickling down his chin as he went to set the bottle on the edge of the hot tub. “Perfect.”

They couldn’t resist leaning in and catching the trickle of wine on their tongue, grinning. “Mm, it is.”

“So, what do you want to do with all this free time?” Remus' hand went to their thigh.

“I’m sure we can think of something…”

His wonderful fingers slipped to their inner thigh, working their way higher.

Sirius tipped their head back, looking out at the scenery with a satisfied hum. “I feel like you might have some ideas already.”

“Me? Ideas? Noooo.” He laughed against their jaw before he kissed up to their ear. Sirius groaned softly, smiling.

“No, never planned anything in your life.”

Remus’ lips went to their neck as his fingers brushed against their cock. “Mmm, no.”

“Ahh… mhmm.” Their hand went to his knee.

“I missed my princess.” He nipped at their neck before wrapping his long, wonderful fingers around their cock.

“I missed you too Daddy,” Sirius moaned softly.

Remus sucked on that lovely spot on their neck while stroking their cock. Sirius sank into him, lifting their hips a little.

“Ah, shit. I’ve missed this.”

“Stay still, princess.” Remus feathered kisses over their neck as he moved to straddle their thigh.

“Yeah—sorry.” Sirius’ hands went to his waist, trying not to grind up against him. “Fuck.”

“I love your body, I missed your body,” he whispered as his thumb ghosted over the tip of their cock.

Sirius’ breath hitched, tilting their head to the side. “Oh god. I missed yours, missed you like this,” they breathed, trailing fingers down over his hipbone.

“Did you ask to touch?” Remus asked softly.

“Sorry, sorry,” they murmured. “Please can I touch you? Pretty please Daddy?”

“Yeah, please, baby.”

Sirius smiled, eagerly wrapping their fingers around his cock. “Thank you Daddy.”

***

This was the best thing they could do for their anniversary for the both of them. They hadn’t had any time to themselves in a while. All their trips always included Teddy, but usually at least a few of their other friends and family. It wasn’t that he didn’t want to be with them, especially Teddy, but they had sort of lost themselves in being parenting robots. If they weren’t happy, and they weren’t connected then they wouldn’t be a good parenting team.

Now it was just them in their little cabin for the next few days, and things were starting off perfectly in the hot tub with some wine. Right now he just really wanted to get off because it felt like an itch that he couldn’t scratch recently.

“Ah, fuck.” He moaned, nuzzling their neck for a moment.

“Mm, later Daddy,” Sirius purred, stroking him firmly.

“Yeah, later.” His tongue laved over a reddening spot on their throat. “You’re just so -- ah -- perfect.”

Sirius groaned. “So are you, fuck.” Sirius’ other hand came around his hip and traced over his inner thigh.

Remus’ eyes fluttered closed as he continued to kiss at their neck and stroke their cock. He was completely lost in the feeling of Sirius touching him and the warmth of the water. Everything felt so heightened. “Love you.”

“Missed doing this,” they murmured, shuddering beneath him. “Ah, m’close.”

“Me too, me too.” He gasped just at the thought of them coming.

Sirius’ thumbed over the tip of his cock, other hand stroking his balls. “Ah, can I? Can I come?”

His whole body felt like it was tingling as he nodded, shifting a little. “Oh god, yeah, yes please come princess.” Remus moaned, his hips bucking.

“Oh fuck, thank you,” they groaned, head dropping back as they came, hips lifting.

Just the feel of them coming undone pushed Remus over the edge, coming just a moment after Sirius. “Shit, oh god.”

Sirius stroked him through it, rhythm stuttering a little as they panted. “Fuck.”

Remus shuddered, pausing in his kisses, but not stopping his hand around their cock. “So good, you’re so good.”

“Ah, yeah? Love—love you.”

“I love you.” He shivered before pressing his lips to theirs, still panting. They kissed back, breathing hard as their tongue slid over his bottom lip. Groaning into the kiss, Remus’ hand dropped back to their thigh.

“Christ, I needed that,” he muttered.

“Me too, me too.” Sirius wrapped their arms around his shoulders. “Scratch the itch, then we can have fun later.”

“Exactly. God, when was the last time we had sex?” He settled on their lap, which was a little strange because normally their positions were switched.

“I don’t even remember… especially if we discount a quick wank in the middle of the night?” Sirius’ hands were absently stroking his sides.

“Ha, god, all we’ve been doing is work and parenting. I swore we wouldn’t do this.” Remus lifted one hand from the water to run his fingers through their hair.

“Yeah, we always said we wouldn’t be robots… but it’s okay, we’re fixing it.”

Remus nodded and smiled. “Remember a while ago, years ago… god, I think it was our first Valentine’s with Teddy around, we mentioned we should have a jar with date night ideas and do those like once a week. We could do something like that. Maybe not once a week if we can’t manage but every other.”

“Was that the valentines I was literally  _ just done _ blowing you, when Ben text about Teddy being ill?” Sirius snickered. “I think date night ideas sound good. We’re both workaholics so it’s hard sometimes, huh?” 

“Yes, that’s the one.” Remus laughed remembering Sirius saying if Ben had called mid-blow job and he answered then they would have bit his dick off. “Yeah, and we both have our own places and don’t always have weekends. Then Teddy’s got a million things going on on top of it.”

“Yeah. This is all we need sometimes. The occasional weekend.” Sirius reached up and cupped his cheek. “No one else I’d rather be a suburban robot with.”

‘Ha, we need to work better on being suburban punks.” He leaned into their touch.

“We do. Just don’t become a soccer mom, okay?”

Remus put a hand over his heart, going very solemn. “I will never be a soccer mom.”

Sirius cackled. “Oh thank god.”

“Teddy’s got no interest in sport outside of dancing and climbing.” He reached out for the wine again.

“Mm, thankfully. Not that I’d stop him doing anything if he wanted.” They leaned up and pressed a handful of kisses to his collarbone.

“He can do whatever he wants, long as he’s safe and happy.” Remus sighed at the kisses before taking a drink of wine.

“Exactly. But I’m glad it’s not soccer.” Sirius’ teeth scraped the skin.

“Ha, if it were then Pete could deal with it. Luna’s a fan surprisingly, though last time she had a match, she chased after the butterflies.”

Sirius snickered. “Oh that was so cute.”

“So adorable, I’m sure Teddy would be dancing midfield.” His nails lightly ran over their scalp.

“Mhmmm.” They smiled, sighing happily. “I love this.”

“Yeah? I love it too. Whenever we get away it’s perfect.” He took another sip of wine. “You’re going to just sit in this hot tub for days, aren’t you?”

“Oh, absolutely. I’m gonna sit here and bask, and ask Daddy to bring me wine. Occasionally get out so we can shag, then get back in.” Sirius was smirking up at him.

“And you need to eat too, not just come.”

Sirius rolled their eyes. “Do I  _ have _ to? Not just come?”

“Yes, baby, you have to.” He chuckled, handing them the wine.

“I suppose.” Sirius nipped his neck before taking the wine. They took a long pull of the bottle, sighing. “Plenty of come though, right?”

“Yes, plenty of come. I promise.” Remus rubbed their side.

“Mm, you’re good to me.”

“You’re my princess, you deserve me to be good to you. We haven’t had any time for that though.” He kissed them softly. Sirius kissed back slowly, hands sliding up his arms.

“Not recently. But now we have time.”

“So much.” Remus pressed a few kisses to their jaw. “I’ve been so excited for the last two weeks thinking about this and now it’s here and I’m so calm” He laughed.

Sirius snickered. “Me too. Now we’re here, nothing seems stressful.”

“We can do whatever we want.”

“Mhmm. Shall we stay here a little longer. Then maybe we can see what I packed?”

Remus knew they probably packed at least half of the trunk of their toys. All Remus told them was to bring a collar and at least one of their paddles. Everything else was just a cherry on top, and Remus trusted them to bring good things. “I’m very interested to see what you have, but yeah, let’s stay in here a little longer. We should also think about dinner too.”

“Mm, I suppose. I bet UberEats deliver here, for all the posh people.” Sirius snickered, pressing a kiss to his cheek. “And there’s a restaurant up at the main hall. We should go there one night.”

“I wouldn’t doubt it. We can go up there maybe tomorrow night. I did read about some fancy place nearby too. But today, I don’t want to leave the cabin.” He sighed, resting against them.

“Mm, me neither. I want to have some fabulous sex, eat something great and maybe get high… after the sex.” Sirius wrapped their arms around him, squeezing a little.

“Yes, that sounds perfect. We can have vanilla sex  _ after _ getting high, but I’d like to do a scene before that. It’s been so long.” Remus turned his head to press a kiss to their jaw. Christ, it was nice to just be with them.

“It really has. What does Daddy have in mind?”

“Something with rope and something with a good, loud spanking.” He brushed their hair off their shoulder.

“Mmm, yes please. We haven’t been able to do anything loud for so long.”

Remus looked around, the other cabins on the property weren’t close at all, hidden by trees. “Well, I think you can be as loud as you please here.”

“No need to put your hand over my mouth,” Sirius said, sounding a little wistful.

“No need, but you like it.” He smirked.

“I do, you know I do.” They were smirking too. “You like it too.”

“Of course I do, but I prefer my fingers around your neck,” he whispered before kissing them again. Remus felt them shiver against him, pressing a little closer as they deepened the kiss. “We should get out and you should, mm, show me what you brought with you.” He managed to say without pulling too far from their lips.

“I suppose we can get, mm, back in again later.”

“Yeah, get high in the hot tub maybe?” He settled his hands on their sides.

“You read my mind Daddy.”

Remus rubbed his hands up and down their sides before finally shifting off of them. “Come on then, baby.”

Sirius stood up, the water running down their body as they did. God, they were gorgeous. Once he managed to get out of the hot tub, he looked around. “Shit, we forgot towels.”

“Oh no,” Sirius deadpanned, already sauntering towards the doors, leaving wet footprints behind them.

He rolled his eyes as he carefully followed after them. “Don’t slip, princess.”

Remus heard them chuckle. “I won’t Daddy,” they said, going through to the bathroom, hopefully to get towels.

“Okay.” He shook his head. “What’s the toy to clothes you can wear out ratio of your bag?”

“Clothes I can  _ wear out _ ?” Sirius reappeared with one towel around their hips, holding another out to Remus. “Maybe 70–30. I have like… two suitable for the general public outfits.”

“Ha, all right. Hopefully it’s something to go on a hike in because there’s that place nearby.” He took the offered towel.

“Of course. I’m always prepared for the climbing urge to strike you.”

“Of course because you’re the best.” He gave them a quick peck on the lips before going to dry off. “Okay, show me what you have.”

Sirius sat cross-legged next to their bag, towel still around their hips, and pulled it open. “Okay. I have rope, and lube obviously, and I couldn’t decide on paddles because I like them both,” they reeled off, holding up each item as they mentioned it.

“Of course.” He sat down on the edge of the bed once he was dry enough.

“And my favourite collar and the rope collar too. Oh, and that prostate massager.” They held up the black toy, clicking the vibration on and off with a grin.

“Oh, we haven’t used that in a bit.” Remus smiled, pulling his legs up onto the bed.

“No, but I thought it would be nice to have, just in case.” Sirius set the toys aside, smiling as they turned properly towards him. “Is that good enough for you Daddy?”

“Yes, I’m very happy. Did you bring pretty things to wear because you said something about safe for public outfits?”

“Mhmm. I brought that pretty lace dress you bought me in Montreal. Jeans and my shirt with the studded collar.”

“Pretty.” He grinned, watching them. “You did a great job packing.”

“Thank you Daddy.” Sirius squirmed, smiling.

“Get the lube, the rope, a paddle, and a collar then come here, princess.”

“That’s a lot of instructions,” they murmured, grabbing their oldest leather collar, the red rope and the lube. When it came to pick a paddle, they were apparently stumped.

“You’re very smart, I’m sure you can do it.” Remus smiled, watching them. “The Daddy one.”

Smile growing into a grin, they grabbed the paddle then stood up, the towel coming loose and falling around their feet. “Hi,” they murmured, standing in front of him.

“Hi, princess.” He tossed his towel aside.

***

Sirius bit their lip, taking their time to drink in Remus in front of them, naked, with that smirk on his face. They hadn’t had time to do a scene together in so long, and barely time to have any vanilla sex, but now they were in a beautiful log cabin and Sirius was holding a paddle and rope.

“Here,” they said softly, holding out the rope and paddle.

“Thank you princess.” Remus wrapped his fingers around the handle of the paddle, taking the rope in his other hand.

Smiling, Sirius let him take the paddle before they tossed the lube onto the bed and went to fasten their collar around their neck. “We haven’t done this in so long.”

“Yeah, I know.” Remus set aside the paddle and rope before turning back to them. “Do we need to rehash the boundaries and our safeword?” He chuckled, but also has a little bit of a serious tone to his voice.

Sirius bit their lip. “I don’t think we need to, but if you want to? Safeword is waffles, Daddy.”

“Ha, I’m joking for the most part, but yes it is.”

“I know,” Sirius said, smiling. “I think I can remember what we’ve been doing for years.”

Remus nodded, holding his hands out. “Come here then, princess.”

They grinned, stepping forward to take his hands before leaning down to drop a kiss on his lips. He made a little noise in the back of his throat behind tugging them closer. Sirius obliged and climbed into his lap, hands going to his shoulders. “Hi.”

“Hi, I love you.” He kissed their shoulder, arms going around their waist.

“I love you, I love you.”

“Lay down on your front.” Remus nipped at the same spot on their shoulder.

“Please,” Sirius retorted, but shifted to the side and crawled up the bed a little, stretching out on their front.

They were sure that Remus was rolling his eyes as they could feel the bed shift. “Whatever you say.”

“Really Daddy, your manners are so bad sometimes. I thought you were meant to be nice?” They pillowed their arms beneath their head, smiling.

“I am nice.” Remus touched their ankle then the rope wrapped around the spot he had just touched. Sirius jumped for a moment, a little surprised, before they sank into the feeling. God, it had been so long since Remus had tied them up.

“Mm, if you say so.”

“I can not be nice.”

“Please be nice.”

There was a press of his lips to the back of their thigh. “Of course, princess.”

Sirius bit their lip, trying not to squirm or lift their hips up towards him. “How are you gonna tie me up?”

“Yeah, I’m gonna tie you up and spank you.” The ropes moved up their leg, Remus pausing to knot every so often.

“Ah, or else I squirm too much?”

Remus laughed. “I think you’re going to squirm even though I am tying you up.” They could imagine his fingers working swiftly with the rope.

Sirius grinned. “Maybe.” Just the thought of watching him tie the knots made Sirius’ stomach curl. “I think you like it though.”

“I do, especially ‘cause it leaves pretty marks.” The rope started to twine down their other leg.

“Mm, shame we didn’t bring the camera.”

“ _ You _ didn’t bring the camera.”

Sirius chuckled, wriggling a little. “I’m sorry Daddy.”

“I brought the camera, is what I mean.” They could feel the last knot being done around their ankle.

“Did you?!” Sirius went to turn around to look at him, but Remus kept a grip on their ankle. “Yay.”

“I did,” he said with a chuckle. “You always want to look, so I made sure of it.”

“I am a voyeur,” they said indulgently, wriggling a little. “You’re the best.”

Remus hummed in agreement before shifting towards their shoulders. Sirius lifted a little, turning to look at him as much as they could. They were already feeling jittery with anticipation and excitement, already a little floaty; it had been so long. “I can’t decide if I want to tie your hands or not…”

Sirius scraped their teeth over their bottom lip. “You can tie them if you want? Something you can undo easily if you—if you decide I can touch you.”

“You’re so smart, baby.”

“Thank you Daddy,” Sirius breathed, his praise making them squirm.

Remus pressed a kiss to their temple before sitting back to grab the other bundle of rope.

“How do you want me, Daddy?”

“Hands behind your back, crossed at the wrists.” He gave them a little tap on the bottom.

They smiled, crossing their wrists in the small of their back, as he’d asked. They had all the time to brat tonight and tomorrow, right now they just wanted to be good. Only a moment later did they feel the silky ropes coiling around their wrists.

“Mm, that feels good. I’ve missed this.”

“Yeah? You haven’t been tied up like this for so long. I could probably just leave you here like this all night -- just sit next to you and tell you how pretty you are.” Sirius was sure that Remus was grinning with that certain dark look in his eyes. They couldn’t help squirming, trying to pull at the ropes or press their hips into the mattress, at the idea. Frankly,  _ anything _ would feel good right now, anything that made them feel like this.

“Ah, yeah? Whatever Daddy wants.”

“So good, princess. You’re being very sweet right now.” The rope went up their forearms to their elbows.

“I wanna be sweet for you… I can be a brat later,” Sirius said, smirking themselves.

“Oh, right.” Remus snickered. “I knew it wouldn’t last too long.”

“I think you’d be bored if I didn’t keep you on your toes.”

“I’d be very bored. I may even miss you being a brat -- a tiny bit.” The last of the rope was tied off before they could feel Remus move again.

“I knew it.” Sirius twisted a little, testing whether they could slip out, but like always, they couldn’t.

“Only a little.” Remus’ long fingers ran up and down the backs of their thighs.

“Mhmm, a teeny, tiny bit.” Instinctively they tried to slide their legs apart a little, but they couldn’t with the ropes. God, they were so floaty like this, just the rope, it always felt so good.

“Do you want me to spank you nice and hard, princess?” He asked, his fingers settling on their arse.

Sirius bit their lip. “Yes please, Daddy.”

“How hard?” One hand lifted, hopefully reaching for the paddle.

They tensed a little in anticipation. “As—as hard as you like Daddy, please.”

“So sweet.” His other hand fell away.

“Yeah?” Sirius was practically holding their breath. “Please?”

Without another question, they heard the paddle sail through the air before coming down hard against them.

“Ah!” Sirius jerked, letting out a shaky breath. “Oh  _ fuck _ .”

Two more strikes fell against them before Remus spoke again. “Did you miss it?”

They nodded sharply, gasping. “Yeah, yes. So much, feels so good,” they hurried out, floating already.

“Are you getting all floaty?” He asked them before hitting them quickly three more times.

It took a few breaths before Sirius could speak, closing their eyes and turning their face into the pillow. “Fuck, shit—yeah, yes, so floaty.”

The paddle came down again and again, it seemed like it got harder each time -- somehow. “You’re getting all red, princess,” Remus said as he paused.

“Yeah?” Sirius panted, lifting their hips a little. “Your name all—fuck—all red?”

“Yeah, princess. It looks so nice, keep your hips still.” His hand rubbed their thigh again.

“Ah, I’m trying, it feels so good.”

“Mmm, I know, but you have to be good.” Remus spanked them.

“Or—ahh—or what?”

“Or you’ll get tickled.” The paddle struck their bottom four times rapidly.

“Ah, fuck!” Sirius buried their head in the pillow, trying to concentrate on staying still and not the stinging pain across the back of their thighs.

“Are you hard, princess?” Remus asked, giving them a soft tap.

Sirius nodded, groaning softly.

With another hit he asked, “What was that? I didn’t hear you.”

“Fuck. Yeah—yes Daddy, m’so hard.”

“Ah, good.” The paddle continued to whack against their skin without much of a pause for what seemed like an eternity. Sirius could only think about not shifting their hips and jumping the damn mattress like they wanted to. Their body was clenching and shuddering with the effort, toes curling. “Do you want to come, princess?” He asked before bringing the paddle down again. “Do you want to get off?”

Sirius gasped in that brief pause, nodding almost frantically, trying so hard to stay still. “Please, please yes.”

“I don’t know… Maybe four more?”

A shake of their head. Sirius dug their toes into the sheets, feeling like every tiny movement would push them over the edge. “Please, please.”

***

“Please….” Remus trailed off, rearing the paddle back as he watched Sirius’ muscles tensing in an attempt to stay still. His stomach was doing flips, he hadn’t heard them beg in so long. They were so beautiful and perfect always, but something about them this way was completely intoxicating.

Sirius whimpered, thighs twitching just a little. “Please, please please—please Daddy. Please Daddy, pretty please. Please I wanna come.”

“Not yet.” Remus set the paddle down to go undo the tie on their arms.

“Ah, ah please? Please I want to, please.” They lifted their arms up a little away from their back, Christ they were so flexible.

“Not yet, princess.” He grabbed their arms to try to keep them still as he unwound the rope with one hand.

“Why? Why, I wanna, Daddy please, please,” they said, sounding petulant.

They were so adorable when they were like this. “I said no, that’s why.” He tossed aside the rope.

Sirius whined, trying to wriggle away. He laughed because their legs were still bound, not making it easy. Instead, Remus turned them over so they were on their back. Sirius’ back hit the mattress as they gave an oof, their eyes wide and glassy as they squirmed against the sheets, lifting their hips—the marks must’ve been sore.

“Ah, please please Daddy.”

“In a minute.” Remus straddle their legs in an attempt to keep them still.

They moaned softly, biting their lip as their eyelashes fluttered. “Fuck, please.”

With a grin, Remus shifted down, wrapping a hand around the base of their cock. His tongue traced the vein up their cock before swirling it around the tip. Sirius let out the most beautiful noise, their body tensing beneath him. “Oh fuck—fuck, please, please,” they breathed, cock twitching in his palm.

“Mmm, yeah.” Remus smirked up at them before wrapping his lips around their cock.

Sirius threw their head back, moaning sharply. “Fuck, thank yo—ahhh.” Their body shuddered, hips bucking just a little as they came. He moaned around them, not swallowing them down because he knew that Sirius liked come far more than him.

When they relaxed into the bed, Remus moved up to press a kiss to their lips. They made a low noise in the kiss, hands going to Remus’ shoulders then sliding up through his hair as they kissed him hungrily, tongue teasing into his mouth. Remus happily kissed back, letting them into his mouth as he pressed his cock against their hip. Christ, when was the last time he was this turned on? Taking the hint, Sirius slid one hand down between their bodies, wrapping their fingers around the base of his cock. They were still shivering just a little, kissing him eagerly.

Moaning into the kiss, rolled his hips. “Ah, shit, wait wait, I wanna come in your mouth.”

Sirius was grinning when they pulled back, licking a smear of come from their bottom lip. “Mmm please Daddy. Do you want to fuck my mouth?”

“Fuck, yeah.” He traced their bottom lip with his thumb. They chased his thumb, kissing the pad of it as they looked up at him, flushed and so beautiful. “Shit, I can’t think with you like this.”

“Should I—fuck—should I get on my knees for you Daddy?”

“Shit, I don’t think you can.” Remus groaned.

“Just like this, huh?” They let their mouth fall open for a moment, tongue peeking out over their bottom lip. “Straddle my shoulders and fuck my mouth and come on my face.”

“Bossy,” Remus said but he was already moving to do just that, more than ready to come.

Sirius smiled, sinking back into the bed, hands up near their head. “Just giving you options Daddy.”

“Mmm, yeah.” Remus straddled their shoulders, his hand going around his cock to guide it towards Sirius’ lips. Smirking up at him, they licked their lips before opening their mouth, holding his gaze. Without another word he slid into their mouth. His head rolled back at the warmth of their mouth. Toes curling, Remus started to fuck their mouth as well as he could. “Shit, so close already.”

Despite the fact they hadn’t done this for a long time, Sirius was still so fucking good, swirling their tongue and hollowing their cheeks when they could, staring up at him. “Mmmmmhm.”

His stomach flipped as he locked eyes with Sirius, moving his hips sharply, reaching to grip the headboard for some support. “Fuck, you’re -- you’re so good princess.” He moaned as his climax pooled deep in his gut.

Sirius swallowed, groaning themselves as they shifted beneath him, their mouth so warm and wet.  _ Christ _ , he couldn’t hold back anymore as they swallowed, his body letting go finally. Everything went white for a moment and all he could hear was his own breath. When he opened his eyes he was seeing stars. His fingers were still gripping tight to the headboard. Sirius hummed, swirling their tongue as they went to pull back a little, breathing hard through their nose.

Finally, he managed to pull out of their mouth and shift off of Sirius in order to melt into the bed for a moment. Oh  _ god _ it had been so long and it was still all so fucking perfect. They were perfect. It was perfect to be in complete bliss for a few long moments.

Sirius let out a satisfied groan as he shifted, wriggling down the bed a little. “Oh fucking hell.”

“Yeah, shit.” He panted, glancing over at him. “Are you okay?”

“Yeah, m’good. Very good, very floaty. Do we—do we have water?”

“Yeah, I have to go get it, okay?” Remus shifted to sit up, the world finally settling himself down again.

“Mm no no, stay here for cuddles, please,” Sirius mumbled, rolling onto their side and throwing their arm over his middle.

“Are you sure?” He wrapped his arms around them. “I’m sorry, I should have had water ready.”

“Nuh-uh, it’s okay. We were too preoccupied in wanting to get off. Fuck, I missed this.”

Remus sighed, happy they were okay with that. “Normally I’m very prepared.” He kissed their cheek, brushing a hand through their hair. “I missed it too.”

“I know you are. I’m just too alluring,” they said, chuckling. “Everything good?”

“Ha, yes, it’s all good. You’re far too alluring, you and your bag of tricks with only two outfits you can wear outside.”

Sirius laughed, squeezing their arm around him. “Well I reckoned we’d spend most of our time naked.”

“That is very true… did you bring pretty things to wear around the cabin or just your nakedness. Either way, I’m happy with that.”

“I brought my lacy robe, and that pretty underwear and bralette in case I’m really femme… and my softest tiniest shorts. A few things that are for Daddy’s eyes only.”

“Oh, good.” He chuckled, pressing kisses to their cheek.

“I’m so fucking floaty,” Sirius said with a chuckle, grinning ear to ear.

Remus nuzzled their neck. “I can tell. I love when you’re floaty.”

“Mmmm, I know. So do I, I just wanna be good.” They tipped their chin back, smiling still.

“You are good, so good for Daddy.”

“I’ve missed you saying that, too,” Sirius sighed happily.

Remus smiled before pressing a tiny kiss to their neck. “Mm I missed saying it. We can try more though.”

“Yeah. Things will settle down, eventually, you know? I’m sure things will get less wild one day… and neither of us are going anywhere?” Sirius wriggled a little. “And until then we have log cabin getaways.”

“I wouldn’t have it any other way though. Maybe just a little more time to play…”

“Mm, we can make time.”

He played with their hair, twirling his fingers through it. “It’ll be good.” Remus smiled. “Can I get up and get you water now?”

“Only if you untie my legs first,” Sirius shot back, smiling too.

“Of course, princess.”

Sirius rolled over, wriggling their toes. “This tie is really pretty. Is it the mer _ person _ one?”

“Yes, it certainly is. One of my favorites.” He sat back, his fingers going to work.

“Mmmmm. This is the best part sometimes.”

“Being untied is the best or just aftercare in general?” Remus rubbed a hand over the rope indentation on their calf.

Sirius hummed. “Anything with rope, and you. You take care of me and just—feeling your hands, you know?”

“I love taking care of you. You deserve to be treated like this.” He sighed, moving up their leg as quick as he could.

“My Austen heroine.”

“Do you think Mr. Darcy was a kinky bastard too?” Remus laughed at the thought.

“Ha! Can you imagine?” Sirius snickered, pointing their toes.

“Jane, you saucy minx.” He chuckled as he finished untying them.

“She loved it, I guarantee. Jane was a shibari nerd.”

“Oh, I bet she was. All cerebral and shit, huh?” Remus squeezed their ankle before climbing off the bed.

“Oh yeah, she liked all the mindfuck stuff.” Sirius laughed, rolling onto their side and stretching.

He laughed, trailing to the kitchen to grab a bottle of water that was in the fridge. “What should we do about dinner tonight?”

“We can order in? I don’t really want to leave the cabin.”

“Yeah, we can order in and you can stay naked the whole entire night.” He snatched up two waters before padding back to the bedroom.

“Oh can I?” Sirius was sprawled on their side, propped on one elbow and looking so damn beautiful.

“Of course you can. Unless you get cold.” Remus opened the water for them before handing it over. They took a long drink before setting it down.

“Daddy can just warm me up. Or we get back in the hot tub.”

“Mmm, yes, we can do both those things.” He sat back down with them before taking a sip from his own water.

“I like this. We should try and take a day or two for ourselves more often, huh?” They snuggled back against his side, one arm over his stomach.

“Yeah, we should. We have to make a point of taking time instead of just being robots.” Remus kissed the top of their head. “Even if it’s just a fucking bath together before we both crash.”

“Mm, yeah. That sounds lovely.”

He reached to set aside the water for his phone, careful not to jostle Sirius away. “And we can have date nights scheduled.”

“We can make it work.” Sirius kissed his shoulder. “I love you.”

“I love you too, baby.” He rubbed their arm as he pulled up UberEats.

“I wonder who even delivers here, huh?”

“Looks like there’s a pub, some pizza place, and an Indian place.” Remus held the phone out so they could see.

“Pizza!” Sirius barely let him finish, not looking at his phone. “Pizza please.”

“Ha, okay, pizza.” Remus clicked away to get to ordering.

“Pineapple and ham?”

“Already ordering that for you.”

“And cheesy chips?” Sirius pressed a kiss to his cheek.

“Check.” He added an order. “Anything else? They have this cinnamon bread stuff.”

“Ooh! Yes that sounds good!”

“Excellent.” Remus dropped a kiss on their cheek.

“You’re the best and I love you.” Sirius was grinning, tilting towards him a little.

“I love you.” He kissed them properly. Sirius kissed back, one hand coming up to scratch over his scalp. “Should we make a loose plan for the rest of our long weekend? We know lots and lots of sex.”

Sirius chuckled. “Yes, provided no scales tips or flesh prison betrayals. You wanted to go climbing?”

“Exactly.” Remus nodded. “Maybe we can go for the climb and a little hike tomorrow. They also have a place to rent canoes, we could go out on the lake.”

“If we’re going out on a lake I’d like to recline whilst you punt us along,” Sirius murmured, smiling.

“Of course, princess.” He nodded, setting the phone aside.

***

Sirius bit their lip around a grin as they sat back on the grass, watching Remus brush the chalk from his hands before climbing. It was a lovely day and they had had a slow morning, taking their time waking up and eating pancakes, before they set out towards the hiking trail.

“This is perfect.”

“Yeah?” He raised an eyebrow, reaching for the hem of his shirt before lifting it over his head. “A good anniversary day?”

Sirius groaned, feeling their stomach flip. “I was wrong.  _ This _ is perfect. A perfect anniversary.”

Remus snickered before tossing the shirt at them before going towards the cliff. “I’m glad to help make it perfect, princess.”

“I’d say you’re the majority,” they muttered, catching his shirt. God, they thought they’d been shagged out over the last twenty four hours, but apparently not. “You’re gorgeous.”

“No, you are.” He reached for his first handhold before lifting himself up. Sirius barely resisted groaning again, watching the way his back muscles moved and bunched, thinking about getting back to the cabin already. 

They had been pretty transparent about the pretty clothes and toys they’d brought, except for one thing. The flowery bodysuit had been a massive success at Disneyland, and this seemed an appropriate occasion.

“So,” they said, watching him. “How long until it’s acceptable for me to seduce you into going home?”

Remus laughed as he easily made his way up the cliff, it didn’t look as if he was working at all to do so. “At least let me get up and down here once.”

“Mmm, okay, I suppose.”

The muscles in his shoulders and back flexed and tensed as he climbed higher and higher. Occasionally Remus would glance down at them, he looked completely relaxed. “I’m sure you have a nice view to tide you over.”

Sirius leaned their chin on their palm, sighing dreamily. “I’m half-considering whether it’s worth the trouble to put my hand down my jeans.”

“We’re definitely in public. That lady just went by with her dog not long ago.”

“I have a hoodie I can throw over my lap.” They grinned, not really considering it but it was fun to talk about it.

“You’d have to be really quiet.” Remus lifted himself up to an overhang.

“Do a pull-up,” they heckled.

With a scoff, but no complaining Remus did just that. He moved so easily up there, like it was nothing for him. Sirius bit their lip, groaning. They could watch him like this forever, and although they had been joking, now touching themselves sounded like a damn good idea. It seemed as Remus was torturing them because he did multiple pull-ups before climbing on. Sirius rolled their eyes. Of course he was. They were a little surprised he hadn’t said no right off the bat, but he probably didn’t think they’d truly be that much of an exhibitionist.

“You are absurd.”

“I’m just giving you what you want, being nice to you on our anniversary.” Remus sounded only slightly out of breath.

“Mm you’re being very nice to me.”

“I try.”

Sirius grinned, leaning back on their elbows. Their phone vibrated in their pocket, so they dug it out to see a text from Lily.

_ Hey! Happy anniversary to you and Moony! _ _  
_ _ I’m sure you’re busy right now 😉 _

_ Very busy _ _  
_ _ Watching my husband climb some rocks _ _  
_ _ We’re having a lovely day so far, thanks Lils xx _

_ I’m so glad! I’m shocked you’re not back at the cabin _ _  
_ _ You wouldn’t shut up about the hottub _

_ We spent most of yesterday in and out of it _ _  
_ _ But Remus was adamant to come to this trail and, you know, i make great sacrifices to watch him shirtless… _

_ Oh yeah, great sacrifices, I’m sure Sirius _ _  
_ _ Any plans for later? Going out to eat or anything? _ _  
_ _ (aside from spending the night in bed/in the hot tub) _

_ Theres a nice restaurant at the main house, so I think we might go there _ _  
_ _ Provided he doesn’t do many more pull ups from this overhang, then I’ll have to take drastic measures… _

_ Whatever you do, just don’t get arrested, huh? _ _  
_ _ I don’t want to bail you out _

_ Nah, we don’t get caught Lils  _ 😉😉

With a chuckle, Sirius tossed their phone down next to them, looking back up to Remus on the rocks. He was currently perched on the edge of the cliff, feet dangling over. There was a big, satisfied grin on his face.

“Chatting with Marly?”

“Lily, actually.” They smiled back up at him, living for the look on his face. “She says don’t get arrested.”

“Yeah, I agree with her. Surprised you even looked at your phone while I’m up here shirtless and climbing.” There was a little smirk on his lips.

“Oh, I can type without looking at the screen, caro,” Sirius retorted, giving him a smug smile.

“Ah, I see… are you going to do any climbing today?” He asked.

“Mmm, maybe.” Sirius stood up, stretching. “I can see a sloped bit, maybe I’ll go up there?”

“Yeah, that sounds good. Shall I come down?” Remus shifted a little. “We could go up there together.”

“No, no. I think it leads up to you anyway. I want to see the view.” Sirius smiled, shouldering their bag before trailing over to the sloped rocks.

“Ha, okay, I’ll watch from there then.” He pulled his legs up, grinning away.

“I’m sure you can critique my climbing,” Sirius muttered, shooting him a wry smile as they clambered up, taking their time with where they stepped.

“No, I’ll just cheer you on.”

“You’re so nice. It’s not so hard, just like a really steep hike I think?”

“You’re doing well, baby,” he let out a little cheer of encouragement. Sirius paused for a moment, their eyes shutting briefly at the way his praise always made their stomach flip, no matter what they were doing. 

“Thank you Daddy,” they said after taking a quick glance around to make sure there wasn’t a jogger going past or something.

“Careful of that boulder there though.”

“I am being very careful. And you’re looking out for me too, huh?” They grinned up at him, carefully climbing over an outcrop.

“Always,” Remus promised.

After a few more moments, Sirius pulled themselves up next to Remus, grinning at him before looking out at the gorgeous view. Remus’ arm slipped around them and he let out a sigh worthy of an Austen heroine. Sirius chuckled, leaning into him. “Pretty perfect, isn’t it?”

“So perfect, happy anniversary.” He pressed a kiss to their temple.

“Happy anniversary caro, to many, many more.” They smiled, kissing his cheek. “What shall we do tonight?”

“A nice dinner then hot tub time… I may have some gifts for you too so I should give you those.”

“Do you? You spoil me,” Sirius said, thinking of the ‘gift’ they had in the form of the flowery bodysuit Remus loved so much.

“Always, I love to spoil you.” He chuckled.

“You do. That’s why you’re the best sugar daddy ever.”

“Ha, of course.” Remus rubbed their back. “Do you have plans you want to accomplish later?”

“I have a sort-of gift for you too, but a nice dinner and hot tub sounds beautiful.”

“A sort of gift, huh?” He snickered, with a raised eyebrow.

“Well, it’s not a  _ thing _ per say… an experience, maybe?” Sirius chuckled, kissing his cheek again.

“An experience? Oh, okay.” Remus turned his head to kiss them properly.

“Mm, you’ll see,” Sirius managed to get out before kissing back, turning towards him.

“I’m very excited.” He nipped at their bottom lip before teasing his tongue into their mouth. Sirius groaned softly, hands going to his shoulders as they pressed closer. “Don’t get too caught up, we’re on top of a cliff on a popular tourist trail,” Remus muttered as there was a sound of a dog barking nearby.

Sirius groaned. “Spoil my fun,” they hummed, kissing his jaw. “Maybe we can go back to the lodge?”

“I guesssssss.” He chuckled as the sound of the dog grew closer, along with a low chatter of a few people.

“Maybe you can get your gift if we do?”

“Oh that’s a good incentive.” Remus tucked a stray hair behind Sirius’ ear.

“Mm, I thought you would say that.” Sirius laughed, shifting their bag on their shoulder. “Should I go first?”

“Yeah, I’ll meet you down there?”

After scaling the climb back down, Sirius met Remus at the bottom of the rock face, then they made their way back towards the car. There was a beautiful bakery in the nearby village, so Remus made them stop and buy some cakes and pastries. They got back to the lodge, toeing their shoes off before Sirius went to set the cakes on the counter. 

“Do we go to the hot tub for a while before dinner? Or are you hungry--what am I saying, you’re hungry, huh?”

“Ha, I’m always hungry. There’s leftovers from last night and or we could have some of those pastries now.”

“That’s true.” Sirius stretched their arms over their head. “We can have early dinner, if you want? You pick.”

“Ha, that’s hard to pick. It is sort of early for dinner… though god knows if we’ll actually get out of this cabin if we don’t go early.” Remus considered, looking at them fondly.

Sirius grinned. “Mhmm, we might end up missing dinner entirely…” Sirius padded over and kissed him softly. “We can take our time getting ready?”

“We could do that.” Remus wrapped his arms around them. “What do you want to do? Should I give you your gifts now?”

“Oh, yes! Let’s do gifts now, then dinner?”

Remus nodded. “That’s a great idea.”

“Okay!” Sirius grinned, bouncing on their toes a little. “Gifts here? Or in the bedroom?”

“They’re in my bag in the bedroom.”

Sirius started into the bedroom without another moment to wait, smiling and excited. They were trying to decide if they should try and covertly wear the bodysuit under their dress. Remus was trailing after them, going right to his bag.

“Two things, neither you can wear tonight for once.” He chuckled as he pulled out a small box then a larger one, both wrapped in matte black paper.

“Ha, that’s fine, I have some ideas myself.” Sirius sat on the edge of the bed, watching him carefully. 

“I’m sure you do, you always do.” Remus stood up, moving back to them. He smiled, setting the boxes on their lap.

“Which one should I go for first?” Sirius’ fingers danced over the boxes, wondering what they could be.

“Mmm the smaller one.”

“Okay!” Sirius gently pulled open the paper, taking their time as they always did. The parcel contained a boxed candle. Sirius gasped, looking up at him. “Oh, this smells so good--wait, no, it’s a massage candle?”

“Yeah! I thought you’d like that.” He sat down next to them. “Multiuse.”

“Yeah! Oh, it’s beautiful, it smells so nice.” Sirius smiled, sniffing it again before carefully setting it down.

“I’m glad you like it.”

“Can we try it out later?”

“Of course we can.” Remus nodded, nudging them. “Open the other one.”

Sirius chuckled. “Alright, alright!” They pulled open the paper, frowning softly at the beautifully carved wooden box. “Oh… is it a jewelry box? It’s beautiful.”

“Yeah, and…” Remus reached to the side of it, turning a little silver knob. “It’s got another feature to it.”

“Oh?” Sirius stilled as music came from within the box, and they quickly recognised the tune as  _ My One and Only Love _ . “Oh, Remus… this is amazing.”

“I saw that you could customize it and I just had to.”

“Amazing. You always find the most wonderful gifts. Thank you so much,” Sirius said, leaning in to kiss him softly.

“You’re welcome, love.” He kissed them back, a hand going to their shoulder. They wrapped their arms around his middle, cuddling him close.

“You’re amazing and I’m so lucky to have you.”

“I think I’m rather lucky too.” Remus’ hand slid down their back.

“Oh yeah?” Sirius grinned. “We should get ready for dinner.”

Remus hummed in agreement before dropping a quick kiss to their lips. “All right, let’s go.”

Sirius kissed back before standing up, stretching again. “Are you gonna shower?” They asked, padding over to their bag to search for their outfit.

“Yep.” Remus stood up from the bed, going towards the bathroom. “I’m pretty gross from the climb. Probably won’t be let into the restaurant if I don’t get cleaned up.”

“Mm, I suppose.” Sirius grinned, glad they had a moment to change. They weren’t sure if he would see the bodysuit, as they planned on wearing their jeans and the embellished shirt over the top.

“Normally I’m the one complaining about you getting cleaned up.” He laughed, starting the shower.

“That’s true. But I love you all sweaty from climbing, too.”

“That is true.” He tossed his shirt then shorts out of the bathroom.

Sirius bit their lip, leaning around to see through the doorway because they could never resist Remus naked. He was laughing to himself when they peeked in. “Voyeur.” He stuck his tongue out before slipping into the shower.

“You know it,” Sirius retorted, sticking their tongue out back at him. They watched for a moment before moving back to their bags and pulling out their lacey, gauzy bodysuit. 

They were quick to get changed, because Remus showered pretty quickly, and pulled on their bodysuit, then their skinny jeans, and took a moment to button the shirt over the top. It was a good look, they thought, looking in the full length mirror. They could hear Remus humming to himself in the shower as they got themselves together. It sounded like  _ My One and Only Love _ . Sirius couldn’t keep the smile from their face as they adjusted their shirt, before pulling their hair from the bun.

“I wonder how fancy it really is in there.” The shower turned off after Remus pondered out loud.

Sirius hummed. “I think it’s reasonably fancy? But not like… like that hotel we went to once.” They chuckled at the memory, remembering their punk exit.

“Christ, that was the fanciest. This is like laid back fancy.”

“Yeah! Ha, god that was so bad, wasn’t it?”

Remus came out of the bathroom with a towel around his waist. “Yeah, so bad. My fault for getting drunk and putting us in on that silent auction.”

“Oh god, you did, didn’t you? Having a crisis over having kids…” Sirius grinned at him, gaze flickering over his body.

“My drunken meltdown, yes.” He smirked, going through his bag.

“And here we are.” Sirius stood up, turning this way then that. “What do you think of this outfit?”

“Yeah, with a five year old and everything.” Straightening up, Remus’ eyes danced over them with a smile grown over his features. “You’re so gorgeous.”

Sirius grinned. “Thank you.”

***

Dinner was fantastic. The place was that sort of upscale rustic where rich people pretended they were roughing it dined on their country getaway. The entire time, Sirius was squirming about… maybe that was because Remus had been teasing and also showering them in compliments. Not to mention they both enjoyed taking the piss out of all the rich people. Now they were strolling back to their cabin in the warm summer night air, hand in hand.

“That was delicious.”

“Mhmm, the meringue dessert was amazing.” Sirius was swinging their hands, smiling. “And good wine.”

“Very nice wine… and chocolate cake.” He squeezed their hand.

Sirius gave him a look. “I wouldn’t know--someone ate it all.”

“I would say sorry, but I’m most certainly not.”

“Of course not.” Sirius laughed. “And we have pastries and cakes at the lodge… maybe if we get high later we can break into them.”

“Or if we work up an appetite. Or if we just want some.” Remus leaned into them, feeling so light and happy. They really needed this time away. “I’m also owed a gift -- an experience -- I believe.”

“Oh, you are, don’t you worry. Especially if you have something planned for us to work up an appetite.” Sirius leaned in and kissed his cheek. “You know, I have your gift right now.”

Remus’ eyebrow went up because they didn’t seem to have anything on them. “Really now? Is this a Marly-esque gift or something else?” That could have added to the squirming earlier, but normally that wasn’t something they’d keep hidden from Remus. They would throw out the fact they had a plug inside of them at the most inconvenient time.

“Mhmm.” Sirius gave him the most innocent look, smiling slightly. “Not quite Marly-esque, nothing battery powered.”

“Okay…” His brow furrowed a little. “Something not quite Marly-esque, hmm.”

“Yep.”

“I’m very interested in finding out what you mean by that.” Remus tugged them towards the cabin, which was now in their sights.

“You should be. I think you’ll like it.” Sirius grinned, starting ahead down the path and pulling Remus along with them. 

“I like anything you want to give me or anything you do for me.”

“I know you do,” they said, climbing the wooden steps to the cabin.

He was dying to know what they were up to because they always had the best surprises -- even if Remus wasn’t a fan of surprises. This type of thing was different though. They opened the door to the cabin, slipping through and holding it open for him. They were smiling, looking so excited for the surprise, he was sure.

“So, princess, what is it?” He shut the door behind them once they moved away.

Sirius turned to him, smiling still as they bit their lip. “You want it now?”

“Of course.” Remus moved to sit on the sofa. Sirius followed him, standing in front of him for a moment. They had a grin that Remus loved but was slightly terrified of as they lifted their hands to their shirt and undid the top button, then the next. Remus kicked off his shoes, watching them carefully, wondering what they had in store. “You do like taking your time unwrapping things.”

“I do. I suppose you could unwrap it like you do, but…” Sirius undid another button, revealing the neckline of something lacy.

“But…” He licked his lips.

“But I like taking my time, and you’re sitting there.”

“Come here then.” Remus held his hands out, knowing they were probably not going to listen after being so good last night.

“Yeah?” They undid another button.

“Yes.”

“I dunno, Daddy…”

He huffed, sitting forward. “Isn’t it my gift?”

“That’s true. Haven’t you guessed what it is?”

“It’s your pretty bodysuit, isn’t it?” Remus asked. Sirius hadn’t worn it too much since they had been to Disneyland.

“Mhmm. Should I take my shirt off?”

“Yes, take your shirt off.” He gave them a hard look.

Sirius slipped the shirt from their shoulders, letting it hang from their elbows for a moment before they dropped it to the floor. Christ, they were gorgeous. They were gorgeous in absolutely anything.

“You’re the prettiest.”

“Thank you Daddy,” they hummed, stepping closer just a fraction.

“Don’t you want me to touch you in your pretty clothes?” He sat on the edge of the sofa.

“I suppose. What are you gonna do?” They stepped closer still, just within arms reach.

“Just touch you.” He reached out to them. Surprisingly, Sirius stayed still. Granted, they didn’t move closer, but they stayed still. Remus fingers were just able to graze their hips. “Don’t you wanna be good for Daddy?”

Sirius bit their lip. “I do.”

“Come close then.” His fingers hooked around their belt loops before giving them a little tug. They stepped closer, chuckling. 

“Maybe…”

“Maybe…” Remus looked up at them, pulling a little harder.

Sirius yelped, laughing as their hands went to his shoulders. “Hi.”

“Hi.” He grinned, his fingers going for the button of their jeans.

“Oh, you’re unwrapping your gift the rest of the way, are you?”

“It is my gift, isn’t it?” He unbuttoned then unzipped their fly. Sirius let out a soft noise, their hips pressing forward a little. “I guess that’s a yes.” Hooking his fingers over the waistband he pushed the jeans down a bit.

“I  _ suppose _ you can unwrap it,” Sirius said, gasping softly.

“How nice of you.” Remus pressed his lips over the silky feeling see-through fabric on their stomach.

Sirius’ fingertips trailed through his hair, their muscles twitching beneath his mouth. He pressed a few more kisses up their abdomen while his fingers slid up their thighs.

“You’re the prettiest.”

“Ah, yeah? In my pretty bodysuit?”

“You in anything, princess.” He looked up at them with a smirk.

Sirius shuddered. “What are you gonna do with your gift?”

“Mmm, be nice all night.”

“Yeah? Your kind of nice, or my kind of nice?” Sirius chuckled again, their hips canting forwards again.

“Does it matter?” The fingers on Sirius’ thighs worked up and in.

“That’s true,” Sirius breathed, gasping softly. “Whatever Daddy wants, huh?”

“That’s very much the right answer, princess.” His fingers ghosted against the growing bulge in the bodysuit. Sirius moaned softly, their eyes fluttering shut.

“Fuck, yeah, whatever you want Daddy, whatever you want.”

“So sweet.” He grinned up at them, surprised they were being so good still. He was sure that they would have been bratty tonight.

Sirius just smiled, tipping their head back a little. His hand pressed against them more firmly this time.

“You’re the prettiest, come here and sit in my lap.”

“No.”

Ah, there was the brat. Remus laughed as he put his hands on their hips. “You don’t want me to touch you and be nice?”

Sirius’ teeth scraped over their bottom lip. “I want you to work for it.”

“Ooooh.” He smiled before pulling them down. Sirius yelped, resisting and trying to squirm away, trying to climb off his lap. Thankfully he was strong enough to keep them from squirming all the way away. Remus held them tight around the waist.

“Ah! No fair!”

“Poor princess.” He gritted out, still trying to keep them close.

Sirius was still struggling, hands on his shoulders. One movement, though, ground their hips against his and Sirius let out a low moan. Remus did his best to keep his own composure, he didn’t want to melt into it yet or let them win.

“Did that feel good?” Remus held tight with one arm still before letting his now free hand go back to their cock.

Sirius bit their lip again, rolling their hips again. “Yeah, yeah it did.”

“Did -- ah -- did I say you could?”

“Could what?” Sirius gasped.

“Could make yourself feel good?” Remus moved his hand away from their cock again, deciding not to touch them just yet.

“I didn’t mean to,” they murmured, eyes flickering open to look down at him.

“You didn’t mean to? You did it twice.” He raised his eyebrow again, holding them tight around the waist.

Sirius shook their head. “Didn’t mean to, just trying to get comfy.” Their hand trailed up his shoulder to the side of his neck.

“No you weren’t. I know you better than that.” Remus gave them a little squeeze. Their breath hitched, eyes widening just a fraction.

“Please?”

“Please, what?”

“Please can I? I wanna feel good. I can make you feel good too.” Sirius squirmed, trying to pull against him.

“How so, princess?” Remus played down as he tried to keep them still again.

Sirius let out a little displeased noise. “However you want. With my hands or my mouth or like this,” they said, illustrating with a press of their hips against his.

“Hmm.” He shrugged. “I don’t know.”

“Well then I don’t know if you can unwrap your gift all the way, then.”

Remus scoffed, pulling them a little closer. “It’s my gift to do as I please with.”

“No.”

“No? I thought it was mine.” He laughed as he held on tight.

“It was but then you were mean so I’m taking it back.” They wriggled again, trying hard to climb out of his lap.

Remus rolled his eyes, letting go of them. “How have I been being mean?”

“Because I was just getting comfy, and then I said I could make you feel good and you said you didn’t know. So if you can’t decide then I might go to the hot tub,” Sirius said, a smile in their eyes despite their pout.

“I know you better to know you were not just getting comfy, and if you get in the hot tub then I will actually be mean.” Remus brought his legs up onto the sofa.

They paused, turning a little as if they were going to walk towards the patio doors. “What will you do?”

“What do you get when you get punished?” He was ready to chase after them if he needed.

“You wouldn’t tickle me. What if someone heard?” Sirius took a single step back.

“I spanked you so hard last night, you were  _ so  _ loud, I doubt it will be louder than that.” Remus just smiled innocently at them.

“You did. Have you seen the bruises? I kept thinking about them sitting at dinner.” They turned to face away from him, pushing their jeans down one side to show the  _ Daddy _ bruised into their thigh.

Remus tried not to groan out loud. “Ah, beautiful.”

“I thought you’d like.” They pushed their jeans down all the way, leaving them pooled on the floor as they stepped out of them.

He knew they were trying to get them off topic. “Of course I like it. Now, come back here and let me unwrap you more.”

“Do I get to feel good? Or make you feel good?” 

“Maybe both.”

Sirius grinned, stepping closer. “Of course Daddy likes  _ both _ .”

Remus smirked at them. “I always like both. Come here, baby.” He held his arms out again.

***

Sirius bit their lip as they watched Remus, reclining on the sofa like it was a damn throne. They were stood just in their bodysuit, trying to decide whether they would go over to him, or make him work for it a little more. He was smirking and holding his hands out for them.

“You’ll be nice?” They stepped a little closer.

“We can see if you come over here.” He patted his thigh.

Sirius groaned. That motion made their stomach twist in the best way, for some reason. They padded over to him and climbed into his lap, hands on his shoulders and giving him the sweetest smile they could muster.

“You’re so good, princess.” Remus looped his arms around their waist again. “I love when you’re sweet and you listen.”

In answer, Sirius rolled their hips against his, leaning in to kiss just beneath his jaw. “Yeah Daddy?”

Remus groaned, grabbing at their hips. “You should be sitting still, I didn’t say you could do anything yet.”

Sirius smiled to themselves, nipping at his jaw and making their way to beneath his ear. “You didn’t say I couldn’t, either. I came over here, didn’t I?”

“My only instruction was to sit in my lap. Stay still.” His fingers dug deeper into their hips.

“I’m doing that,” they murmured, swirling their tongue in the dip just beneath his ear.

“You are?” He asked skeptically.

“Mhmm, sitting in Daddy’s lap.” Another lingering kiss.

“Are you being good and sitting still?” He let out a soft noise. That was Remus’ most favorite spot to be kissed, and Sirius knew that.

“Mhmm. I’m not moving. Staying riiiiight here.”

One of his hands slipped over their hip before pressing a hand against them. “You’re kissing me.”

Sirius let out a low moan, still nuzzled against him, mouth against his ear. “Is it moving if I stay right here?” They asked, kissing again with a slow loop of their tongue.

“Ah, yes.” Only one finger ghosted over their cock.

“Mmmm, do you--do you want me to stop?”

Remus muttered a yes in response, drawing his hand back to their hip.

“What if I don’t want to?” Sirius nipped his earlobe.

“Then you’ll be in big trouble.”

They pouted. “On our anniversary?” 

“Yes, princess, even on our anniversary.” Remus sat back a little, looking at them with that lovely dark gaze.

With a breath, Sirius sat back on their heels, still straddling his thigh, pouting about it the whole time. He brought one hand up to cup their cheek, his thumb stroking their bottom lip.

“Poor baby, go to the bedroom, get out the rope and hmm… the toy you bought and put on a collar before waiting for me on your knees on the bed.”

Instinctively, they leaned into his touch, smiling. “Anything else, Daddy?”

“No touching yourself or trying to feel nice. Just wait nicely.”

Sirius grinned; he knew them so well, didn’t he? “Of course,” they hummed, wondering how closely they could toe the line without getting punished. Leaning down to press a brief kiss to his lips, they climbed from his lap and sauntered into the bedroom, swinging their hips.

“Be good!” Remus shouted.

“Never,” they called back, pushing the door a little more closed behind them. 

“Yeah, sure.” His voice was so low, Sirius could barely hear him.

Sirius snickered to themselves, getting the rope and the toy they’d bought, setting them on the bed. They fastened their favourite collar around their neck and stretched onto their toes, arms above their head--because god knows how long Remus would make them wait, and they weren’t going to seize up from it--before climbing onto the bed and kneeling.

Surprisingly Remus didn’t take very long before coming in carrying two bottles of water and the box of pastries. “Oh good, you’re being good.”

Sirius felt their eyebrows rise. “I was expecting you to take longer.”

“If I did, would you have been bad?” Remus set the food and drinks on the side table before grabbing the lube they had left there.

“Maybe. We’ll never know.”

“That’s true.” He sat down on the bed.

“Thankfully.” Sirius smiled sweetly at him. “I’ve been very good, though.”

“You’ve been so good… the last couple of minutes.” Remus let out a sigh. “You look so pretty tonight.”

Sirius grinned, wriggling a little. “In my pretty bodysuit. Your bruises hurt with me kneeling like this, too.”

“Yeah, so perfect.” He reached out to brush a hand down their thigh.

“Yeah? Happy Anniversary Daddy.”

“Happy anniversary, princess.” He pressed a kiss to their neck. Sirius made a soft noise, tilting their head back for him. Wonderful long fingers trailed down their stomach over the netting fabric. “So lucky to have you.”

“I’m lucky to have you,” they murmured back, leaning back a little onto one hand.

His lips continued over their neck as his fingers drifted down further against them. A groan slipped from their lips, trying not to move their hips like every fibre of them wanted to. The fingers lightly touching them dipped down a little to tease at the fastening of their bodysuit. “Should I undo this now or wait…”

“Ahh, what are you gonna do?”

“Be really nice to you,” Remus whispered before his lips returned to their neck.

Sirius moaned, hands twitching with the urge to tangle in his hair and hold him to their neck, but they knew better than to touch without permission, and neck kisses weren’t something they wanted to stop in a hurry. “Now, please.”

“Yeah?” He nipped at a very sensitive spot on their neck as his fingers grazed against their balls.

“Fuck, please?”

“Hmm, maybe.” Remus’ hand moved so slowly against them as he kissed their neck.

Sirius squirmed, clenching their muscles in an attempt not to move. “How--how are you gonna be really nice?”

“Just touch you and kiss you and maybe put my fingers in you then the toy.”

_ Maybe _ . “Please, pretty please Daddy?”

“If you’re really good.” His fingers actually started to tug open the fastenings.

“I’ll be really good.” They shifted their knees apart a little, just to help him.

“Yeah? My princess can be so good for Daddy when they want to be.” His hand slipped into the body suit once it was opened. They groaned, eyes fluttering shut.

“Yeah, I wanna, I wanna.”

Remus chuckled before kissing at their neck again and his fingers trailed over their cock.

“You’re so nice to me Daddy.”

Remus dropped his hand back, and Sirius could hear his hand patting against the mattress. “Ah, here’s the lube.”

They smiled, shifting back so they were lying on their back, feet either side of Remus. He raised an eyebrow, holding up the lube. “Did I say that you could move yet?”

Sirius bit their lip. “I didn’t think you’d want me kneeling, Daddy.”

“I didn’t tell you to move though.” Remus shifted a little.

“Are you gonna make me move back?”

“No,” he said with a little huff as he opened the lube.

Sirius grinned. “I just want to make everything easier for you, Daddy.”

“Sure, baby.” Remus tossed the lube aside before his finger was pressing against them. They moaned, head tipping back again. The finger against them circled slowly as Remus’ other hand gripped their thigh. “You’re so sweet.”

“Ahh, fuck--yeah? Even when I’m a brat?”

“I don’t know about that.” He leaned down to feather kisses over their stomach again.

“I think just a little bit. Because I know you like when I’m a brat.” Sirius watched him, almost holding their breath in anticipation.

“Maybe.” The finger that had been teasing against them pressed in slowly as Remus watched their face intently. They gave a moan that was only half to put on, lifting their hips just a fraction.

“Fuck.”

“Stay still, princess.” Remus’ finger worked in deeper as the ones gripping their thigh tightened more.

“Ahh, m’trying Daddy.” Their gaze was fixed on the fingers holding tight to their thigh, especially as they couldn’t see the one currently working inside them. “Are you--you gonna leave bruises?”

“Yes, princess.” His finger moved back out of them nearly all the way.

Sirius made a little noise of protest, arching their back. “Fuck.”

“ _ Princess _ , stay still.” Remus squeezed harder.

Sirius just nodded, letting out a shuddery breath. They wanted to be a brat, so badly, but they also wanted Remus’ fingers inside them, and for him to be nice to them all night. Most of all, though, thanks to the floaty feeling settling over them, they just wanted to be good.

“Mmm, good.” Remus kissed their stomach again.

“What--whatever you want, Daddy,” Sirius breathed, watching his face so closely. “I wanna be good.”

“Okay. You’re being good.” He let out a soft laugh as his finger did something wonderful inside of them.

Sirius moaned, shuddering at the sensation. “Oh fuck, fuck--please.”

“Another finger?”

They nodded, gasping. Thankfully Remus didn’t tease, and soon there was another of his wonderful fingers inside of them. Sirius moaned out a thank you, forcing themselves to look back down at him instead of closing their eyes and sinking into it.

“You’re so gorgeous, I could do this all night.” His fingers moved from their thigh to their cock.

Sirius nodded again, their body clenching at the idea. “Oh god, fuck--please.”

“Please, what, baby?” He asked as he gave them a firm stroke.

They weren’t even  _ sure _ at that, Remus’ touch making the request just disappear from their mind. They squirmed a little, toes curling in the sheets. “All--all night.”

“All night?” His voice was deep, his fingers twisting inside of them.

“Ahh, if you want--oh fuck, I wanna come.”

“Not yet.” Another finger teased against them.

“Please?” Sirius’ hips canted up.

“Stay still.” Remus’ teeth sank into their thigh. Sirius yelped, feeling their body clench around his fingers, their hand going to his shoulder. “That doesn’t seem like still.”

Sirius groaned. “Can I? Can I just hold on? Fuck, feels so good.”

“Just hold, yeah.”

“I’ll be good, I promise,” Sirius ushered out, watching him.

“Okay.” Remus pressed a soft kiss to where he had bitten down. Sirius shivered, seeing the teeth marks already.

“Fuck, I love your fingers.”

“I know you do, princess.” He shifted a little, his fingers shifted inside of them as he did so. Soon he was over them, his lips hovering over theirs. “Hi.” Remus’ free hand settled at the base of their neck.

Sirius moaned, stretching their neck a little and reaching towards him. “Hi.” Sirius was floating away. Remus had his fingers inside them and his hand around the base of their throat and that dark look in his eyes where Sirius thought he’d eat them alive.

They were completely caught, too, on whether to be a brat, or be good. It was always hard to decide, and doubly so now, when they were so damn turned on.

***

Watching Sirius come apart by just his fingers barely brushing against their neck was thrilling. They were being pretty good tonight, which was so surprising. Honestly he loved that they were listening, but he did like a challenge. Eitherway, he was happy to have his fingers on their neck and inside of them.

“You’re so beautiful like this. All flushed and breathy.” Remus’ fingers only tightened slightly.

Sirius’ eyes were all dark and wide as they scraped their teeth over their lip. “Fuck, you’re so—fuck, please Daddy,” they panted, wrapping one leg around his hips.

Remus pressed a fleeting kiss to their lips. “Please what?” He asked them, knowing they were just babbling now.

“Ah, please.” They tried to pull him closer, fingers digging into his shoulders, leg tightening around his hips. “I wanna come.”

“Not yet.” He laughed as he eased a third finger inside of them.

They let out a soft whine, lifting their hips towards his fingers. “Fuck—fuck, m’ready, please Daddy. More, please.”

“I say when you’re ready.” He pressed his fingers deeper, crooking them and brushing against  _ that _ spot. Sirius’ body clenched around his fingers, shuddering for a moment.

“Ohh fu—uck!”

The hand around their neck tightened as he smirked down at them, watching their body move. “You’re so good.”

“Fuck, please, please I wanna come, I wanna come.” They clenched around him again, maybe more purposefully this time, their nails digging into his shoulder.

“No.” Remus laughed, letting his fingers slide out of them.

Sirius made a noise of annoyance, their other leg wrapping around his hips to try and keep him there. “No, no fair Daddy. I wanna, I’ll be so good I swear.”

“Why isn’t it fair?” He laughed, trying to move but their legs were so strong from holding on to the pole all the time with them. “Don’t you wanna have fun?”

“I wanna come.” Sirius sounded petulant, no matter how out of breath they were. There was the brat.

“But I want to use the toy.” He put both hands on their shoulders to give himself leverage to push back. Sirius let out an  _ oof _ , pinned against the mattress for a moment as Remus managed to break their grip.

“Fine.”

“Fine?” Remus raised an eyebrow as he reached for the toy now that he was free. “I mean, we could just get you off the other way I guess…”

Sirius’ brow furrowed. “The other way?”

“With my fingers instead of doing anything else.” He shrugged.

“I wanna do what you want. I wanna come, Daddy gets me so worked up.”

“Well, it’s not time to come yet.” He grabbed the lube again. “Later.”

They grumbled, flopping back onto the bed. “You’re no fun. Don’t you like working for it?”

“I love working for it. I am working for it, aren’t I?” He chuckled at how petulant they were. “If I didn’t want to work for it, I would’ve let you come already.”

Sirius didn’t answer, only stuck their tongue out at him. With a sigh, he moved to straddle their hips, still holding the lube and the toy. “You’re too cute.”

“I’m not cute,” they gritted out, bucking their hips and writhing to try and throw him off them.

“You’re not?” He set what he had in his hands down to grab the rope, trying not to let them get him off balance. “I think you’re very cute.”

“Daddy’s wrong.” They twisted, keeping their hands out of his grasp.

Remus grunted, holding tight to the rope as he attempted not to topple. He grabbed for their shoulder with his free hand. “Why am -- why am I wrong?”

“M’not cute!” Sirius tried to twist again, kicking their heels against the sheets.

This time Sirius managed to knock Remus off of them. He landed with a grunt on his back, ah, yeah this was what he wanted. “Why aren’t you?” He managed to ask while panting.

Sirius scrambled off the bed, smiling ear to ear. “Because I’m not cute. I’m gorgeous and beautiful and Daddy’s bratty princess.”

“You’re all those things  _ and _ cute.” Remus sat up, trying to scramble after them with the rope in hand. Sirius backed up when he did though, inching around to the door.

“No.”

“Yep. Daddy’s always right, aren’t I?” He raised an eyebrow, standing still for a moment.

Sirius’ brow furrowed. “No.”

“No?” Remus stepped forward again, not reaching out to them.

“Did I stutter, Daddy?” They asked sweetly, stepping back in tandem with him.

“You didn’t stutter, I’m just not happy with hearing that.” Remus let out a little groan because they were too quick for him.

“Poor Daddy,” they cooed. They were breathing a little heavily, still flushed.

“Too bad, I was going to let you come soon.” He shrugged before darting forward in an attempt to grab them. Sirius danced back, but their hip caught against the dresser by the door, meaning he could grab them. So he slipped his arms around their waist, and pulled them close. “Now maybe I won’t let you come.”

“You wouldn’t do that to me, Daddy.” Sirius surprised him by not struggling too much, their hand sliding down his stomach and over his hip.

“I wouldn’t, huh?” Remus attempted to drag them towards the bed.

“Nuh-uh.” Sirius dug their heels in, scratching their blunt nails over his hip before sliding their palm over his cock.

He bit back a moan before wrapping his fingers around their hand. “I didn’t tell you you can touch, princess.”

“Well, I wanna.”

“I didn’t say you could and I’m in charge.” He pulled their hand away, still trying to get them back to the bed.

“Prove it,” Sirius gritted out, stumbling a little towards the bed.

Ah, yeah, there was the true brat. Peak Brat. Remus snickered as he pushed them down on the bed. “I’m trying, baby.”

“Not trying hard enough then, huh?” Sirius fell back onto the bed, smirking as they trailed their fingers over his hip, looking up at him.

“I’m not?” He snatched their wrist again, holding tight around it.

They made the softest noise, eyes widening a little. “Nope.”

Remus smiled before dropping their wrist and shoving their shoulders so they would fall on to their back. Sirius let out a surprised little yelp as they fell onto their back, quickly going to sit back up again. Instead of pushing them back again, he moved to straddle their thighs, reaching for their wrists again. “I guess I’m out of practice.”

“Poor Daddy. You’ll have to practise this weekend,” Sirius murmured, lifting their hips to his.

“Yeah, I’ll have to huh?” He managed to get their wrists together in order to wrap the rope around them.

They were struggling against him, breathing hard still. “Yeah, yeah you should.”

“You like when I throw you around, I should have done more of that tonight.” He pulled at the rope a little harder so they couldn’t wiggle out of the tie.

“Ah, fuck. You like—like fighting me,” they said, squirming. Their breath hitched, eyes wide.

“I do?” He grinned at Sirius, shifted a little so his cock rubbed against their thigh.

Sirius let out a low moan, tugging against the ropes. “Yeah, you like throwing me around.”

“I do. I like getting you all worked up like you are now.” Remus tied the rope up their forearms, between their tugs.

“Yeah, I know you do,” they murmured, lifting their hips so his cock rubbed against their thigh again.

Remus tried his best not to moan, dropping one hand to pinch their thigh. “Don’t move.”

“Ah, make me.”

“I’m working on it.” He smiled at them before pushing at their shoulders again so they would flop back.

“Try harder Daddy,” they sing-songed, falling onto their back. They still lifted their hips though, pressing up against him.

He rolled his eyes as he shifted to stand up. “I’ll tie you up and just sit here all night, I think.” Remus shrugged as he grabbed at the other bundle of rope.

Sirius was grinning, squirming to get comfy against the sheets, arms bound together in front of them. “Your loss.”

“Yeah? I could get myself off just looking at you in your pretty body suit.”

“You forget I’m a voyeur, Daddy. I’d like that. All tied up and getting to watch you wank?” Sirius bit their lip, letting out a low moan.

“That’s true,” Remus said, grabbing their ankles. “But you won’t be able to touch me or yourself.”

They wriggled, trying to prise one foot out of his grasp. “A princess can use their imagination.”

“I know how much you like to touch though. You’re going to be so upset when I don’t let you.”

“Even if I ask and beg and plead really nicely like Daddy likes?”

He hummed, trying to focus on the rope around their ankles and not thinking about how wonderful they sounded when they did beg and ask nicely. “Yeah, that’ll just help me get off.”

“Mmmmm. Will you come on me? All tied up and begging for you?”

His stomach did a flip at the thought. “Yeah, all over your bodysuit.” Remus gathered himself enough to smirk up at them as he paused tying the rope up their calves.

Sirius groaned, their eyes shutting for a moment. “Not over my face?”

“No, not on your face.” That was only because he knew that Sirius would want that the most. “Probably on your stomach or your thighs.”

“But Daddy loves coming over my face.”

Remus nodded. “I love coming on you -- anywhere. You love me coming on your face the most, so I don’t think I’ll do that.”

Sirius pouted. “You’re just depriving yourself.”

“I think I’ll be happy anyway, princess.” Remus tightened the rope on their thigh. They made the softest noise in the back of their throat, eyes fluttering shut again. “You’ll be begging for me to get you off though and I won’t let you. I’ll just sit there watching you and teasing you.”

“I will, I’ll beg so nice for you Daddy, covered in your come and begging for you to get me off.”

“I’m sure that you will.” Remus leaned forward to press a kiss to their stomach, over the bodysuit again.

Sirius’ muscles quivered beneath his mouth as their breath hitched. “Yeah?”

“You’ll like that, but you’ll go crazy not being able to touch me or yourself.” Remus finished the last knot. “Ok… now what…”

***

Sirius was in some kind of blissful hell, tied up with Remus torturing them as usual. He had been right, not being able to touch themselves or him was driving them mad, but they were so damn floaty like this, all they could do was beg nicely and writhe in pleasure.

“Should we put the toy in you?” Remus asked, his fingers were currently  _ just _ brushing against their cock over the fabric of the bodysuit.

“Yeah,” Sirius breathed, arching a little. “Please, please.”

“You sound so nice,” he whispered as the bed shifted then Sirius was suddenly being pushed on to the front. They let out a noise of surprise at the movement, quickly followed by a groan, the friction of the sheets against their cock.

“Ah, fuck. Daddy likes me begging nicely,” they murmured, trying to get their knees beneath them so they could lift their hips a fraction.

“Stay still.” Remus’ fingers pinched the back of their thigh.

“Put the toy in me then, please, please.” They shifted, managing to get their hands beneath them properly so they weren’t all smushed into the pillows. “Please Daddy.”

“Maybe not.” His hand rubbed over their hip. “I’m in charge, you don’t tell me what to do.”

Sirius closed their eyes, their stomach doing somersaults like it always did when Remus asserted his control. “Fuck, ah, yeah, yeah Daddy’s in charge. Your name is all over my arse, you’re in charge. M’all yours.”

“That’s right, princess.” Remus let out a soft moan. They stilled. He was doing that  _ now _ , when they couldn’t see him? That was just cruel.

“Daddy?”

“Mmm, yeah, baby?”

Oh god, he was, and Sirius couldn’t see. “Are you—are you touching yourself?”

“I am, yeah. You’re -- you’re just so pretty.” The hand on their hip gripped tight for a moment.

Sirius whimpered, trying to shift so they could turn a little, or lift their hips so they could see if they hung their head down, but they couldn’t. “I wanna watch.”

“No.” Remus let out another gorgeous noise before his hand moved off of them.

“I wanna. Please, please I wanna see.” They wiggled their hips from side to side, trying to tempt him back into touching them. “I wanna see, I bet you look so good.”

“Yeah? You -- you said you have a good imagination, so I’m sure you can imagine it, princess.” His voice was all breathy as the bed shifted a little.

Dammit, he got them. Sirius grumbled, stilling when the bed shifted. “Daddy?”

“Yeah, princess, I’m -- I’m right here,” he said after a second. Then they felt the toy against them.

Sirius barely had a second to breathe a sigh of relief before they moaned, everything feeling so sensitive and overworked already. “Ah, fuck—fuck. How do I—how do I look?”

“You look so perfect. All flushed and -- ah, just so good.” The toy pressed into them slowly.

“Mmm, feels so good Daddy.”

Remus groaned as the toy pushed in deeper. “Yeah, it looks so nice inside of you.”

“Don’t you—” Sirius moaned, unable to keep still for how good it felt but every movement was so damn good— “don’t you wish it was you?”

“I like watching the toy in you too. Shit.”

They let out another groan. “Yeah? One—one hand on the toy inside me and the other around your cock?”

“Yeah, I bet you wanna see my fingers around my cock, huh?”

“Fuck, I wanna,” Sirius mumbled, their stomach twisting. “I wanna, I love your fingers. I wish it were my fingers around your cock, or my pretty mouth.”

“Ah, shit, yeah?” The toy went even deeper inside of them, brushing against that spot.

“Oh fuck—fuck.” Sirius gasped, panting hard at the jolt of pleasure. When they could think next to form words their voice was all breathy, they couldn’t concentrate on anything but wanting to come. “Fuck, I wanna come. I wanna see you and I wanna come when you come on me, please, please Daddy, please.”

“You can’t come yet.” The toy moved again as Remus let out a throaty sound. They squirmed, trying to get  _ something _ but they had no clue what.

“Are you gonna come?”

“Not yet.” Remus gently moved the toy again as he panted out a breath.

“I want you to,” Sirius panted, shuddering. “I want you to Daddy, please, please come on me, I need you to come on me.”

“Fuck, yeah?” He groaned. “Not -- not yet.”

“Why not?” They couldn’t think, fuck. “Please Daddy, please come for me Daddy, please please I need you to.”

“Because I don’t want to yet.” He must have dropped the hand that had been on his cock because soon it was gripping their hip again. They let out a breath, turning to press their cheek into the pillow to muffle the way it sounded too much like a whimper. “Your bruises look so nice on your pretty skin. You have -- have the nicest thighs, princess.” The toy brushed against that spot again.

Sirius’ whole body jerked at the combination of sensation and his praise. “Oh fuck, fuck, please, please, please.”

“Please keep telling you how pretty you are?” Remus asked with a hum. “Is it because you look so nice when you’re all worked up? You’re so sexy and I love all the noises that you make.”

“Ahh, ah, please, please let me—I wanna be good, p—fuck, please.” Sirius knew they were babbling now, toes curling in the sheets as they tried desperately to stave off their orgasm.

“You’re being so good. So perfect princess.” Remus shifted the toy again.

It took Sirius a moment to realise the noise they heard came from their own mouth, some type of whimpering moan. “Please, Daddy, please I wanna c—come, I wanna, please let me, please please.”

“No.” Remus’ lips came down to press against the small of their back.

Oh fuck, if Remus’ mouth got involved then they were either going to be bad and come without his permission, and against their own wishes too, it felt like, or they were going to spontaneously expire. Had anyone ever died from too much pleasure? Sirius’ toes curled again as they pulled against the ropes at their wrists. “Oh fuck, fuck please, Daddy please, please please Daddy.”

“Not yet.” Remus tongue slid down the cleft of their arse.

That was it, SIrius had officially died and gone to some heaven and/or hell. They couldn’t help the moan that slid from their lips as they tried to push back towards him, head swimming. His tongue circled around where the toy was pressing inside of them.

“Ah! Oh fu—fuck, you feel s—fuck.” They lost their train of thought entirely, letting out a sob of pleasure as their body clenched in anticipation.

The toy eased out of them, but was quickly replaced with Remus’ finger and his tongue.

“Oh god, fuck. I can’t—I ca—can’t, fuck. Ple—please.”

“Can’t, what?” Remus asked so casually, as if his tongue hadn’t been just deep inside of them.

Sirius just shook their head for a moment, trying to get the words out. “I wanna come—I’m gonna, I can’t—you feel too good. Fuck, fuck m’so close, please please please.”

“Okay, you can come, princess,” Remus said before his tongue slid against them again. They whimpered, biting their lip hard as they finally leaned in to what they had been trying to ignore for what felt like hours. They could feel Remus’ tongue working against them as they clenched and shuddered, coming moments after Remus said they could.

They must have blacked out for a moment because Remus was brushing a hand through their hair. Sirius sank into the bed, curling onto their side. “Fuck…”

“Yeah? You feel good, princess?” Remus pressed a kiss to their forehead.

“Mhmm, so good Daddy.”

“Nice and floaty?” He was smirking at them, playing with their hair.

“Yeah, ahh…” They turned and kissed his wrist. “You didn’t come?”

“Not yet, no.”

“Are you gonna?”

“I will in a minute. I’m gonna fuck you and come inside you.” His voice was low and deep. Sirius’ stomach twisted as they squirmed.

“Yeah, I want that Daddy, please please.”

“If I untie you, will you be good?”

Sirius nodded, biting their lip. “I’ll be so good, I swear.”

Remus kissed them one more time before they felt him move back to the bed. Soon his fingers were working away to untie the rope around their legs.

Sirius lifted their hips to try and help him, thinking of what he was going to do.

“Stay still, baby. You’ve got some pretty marks on you from the rope.” He kiressed a kiss to their thigh.

“Mmm, okay, okay. Yeah? They go—go nice with your name?” They murmured, sinking back into the bed.

“Very nice, princess. You’re doing so well tonight.” The ropes came away from their ankles then a second later Remus was undoing the rope on their arms.

“Mmm, hi Daddy. Thank you.”

“Hi, you’re very welcome.” He laughed as he pressed a kiss to their forearm, still working at the rope.

“You’re the best and I love you so much.” They smiled, watching him avidly.

“Oh, I love you too.” Remus put the rope with the other bundle before he turned Sirius over onto their back. They didn’t make him fight them for it, just happy to be good and do what he wanted. 

“You’re so handsome,” they murmured, hand coming up to cup his cheek.

“Not as good looking as you.” His hands went to their shoulders, straddling their hips.

“Mmmhm. Are you gonna fuck me, Daddy? Pretty please?” They wrapped their arms around his neck, pulling him closer.

“I’m going to fuck you, yeah. Maybe I’ll eat you out after?”

Sirius groaned, feeling their cock twitch at the idea, despite the fact they had just come. “Yeah? Yeah, yes please, please.”

Remus chuckled, shifting again so he could sit between their legs. Without resisting at all, Sirius let Remus wrap their legs around him. “You look so good like this.” His cock pressed against them.

“Ahh, yeah? All fucked out before you even fuck me? Please, please can you?”

One hand slid to their chest as he nodded, his cock sinking into them. “Ah, shit, yeah.”

Sirius moaned. “Fuck, ah, you feel so good Daddy, fuck.”

“Fuck, yeah you too.” The hand on their chest slid up to their neck as his hips started to move. Sirius arched up towards him, gasping softly. 

“Ah, fuck.”

The movements of Remus’ hips grew harder and faster as his fingers crept around their neck. He was panting, that dark look in his eye. Sirius let out a groan, their free hand coming up to grip around his wrist. Those long, wonderful fingers tightened as Remus’ hips stuttered.

“Oh god, I’m so close princess.”

They could only whimper, their eyes closing. “Please, fuck please come for me Daddy, please.”

“Ah, fuck fuck.” Remus buried his face in their neck as his body tensed, his fingers tightening before Sirius could feel him coming inside them.

“God, fuck you feel so good Daddy, I love your come in me, fuck.” Sirius nuzzled his hair, breathing hard themselves.

***

When Remus came back to himself, panting against Sirius’ shoulder. “Do you -- ah, do you want me to eat you out?” He groaned when he shifted a little, lifting his head.

Sirius’ body clenched around him. “Shit, yeah, yeah if you want?”

“Mmm, yeah.” He kissed them on the lips, lingering for a moment.

“Mmm hi, I love you, you feel so good.” Sirius’ legs fell from his hips as they hummed softly.

WIth a groan, Remus pulled out of them as he rubbed a hand down their chest. “I love you.”

“I love you. I can’t w—wait for you to eat me out, Daddy, your mouth is so good.”

“Love eating you out.” He started to kiss down where his hand had trailed. Sirius arched up to him, shivering. “You taste so good.” Remus licked down their cock the balls.

Sirius groaned, lifting a little. “Oh, fuck, fuck please Daddy.”

“Anything you want, princess.” His tongue wiggled lower to lick against their entrance.

“Ohh fuck, do I—do I taste good Daddy?”

Remus pulled back only a little so he could answer them. “Yeah, princess. You taste so good with my come in you.” He dove back in, one of his hands wrapping around the base of their cock.

Sirius whimpered, and Remus could feel them shuddering against his mouth. “Shit, please, oh my god.”

“Please,” he mumbled before his tongue did that thing they loved.

“Fuck, I don’t—whatever you want Daddy.”

Remus hummed against them, stroking their cock slowly.

“Ah! Can I—can I come? Please, please I wanna come with your tongue in me.” Sirius’ hips pushed back against him.

“Yeah, come.” He managed to say before his tongue was back inside of them. It was only a few moments later that Sirius moaned lowly, shuddering against him as they came. Remus didn’t stop until they were melted into the bed, their chest rising and falling rapidly. He smiled as he kissed his way back up to their lips.

Sirius scrambled to sit up, hands going to his shoulders. “Hi, fuck, hi.”

Chuckling, Remus pressed his lips to theirs. “Hi, princess.”

“You’re the best.”

“You’re the best. Are you okay?”

“Mmhm. So good.”

“Good.” He wrapped his arms around them. “Do you need anything?”

“Mmhm, water? And I feel like I’m seizing up.” Sirius grumbled softly, curling into him.

“Yeah, baby.” Remus leaned over to grab the water. “Should we go to the hottub? Will that help?”

“Mmm, yes, please, can we? That sounds divine.”

“Of course.” He held the water up for them after opening it. “Then maybe I can use the new candle.”

Sirius smiled, taking a drink. “You’re so sweet to me.”

“Of course I am, you deserve it because you’re so perfect.” He kissed Sirius on the forehead, brushing the hair off their shoulder.

“Mmm, fuck. Check in? Everything good?” Sirius’ eyes were still glassy, bless them.

Remus smiled, nodding. “Yes, baby, everything’s great. How about you?”

“Mmm, so good. So floaty.”

“You seem floaty.” Remus loved Sirius so floaty, they were cliny and sweet.

“I love you. Can we go to the hot tub?” They nuzzled into his neck.

“Yeah.” He nodded, rubbing their back. “You gotta let go of me though.”

“Nah. You can just carry me, can’t you?” Sirius’ voice was muffled.

“I can, but I need to stand up first.” Remus laughed at their refusal.

“Mmm, Daddy, just carry me.” They were pouting.

Remus huffed, he had a hard time denying them, so he wiggled a bit to stand up, still letting Sirius hold on to him before lifting them up. “Happy?”

“Yeah,” Sirius hummed, sounding smug as they wrapped their arms around him. “Very.”

“Of course, I spoil you far too much.” He grabbed one of the waters before carrying them out towards the front of the cabin.

“You just said I deserved it.” Remus could feel them grinning against his neck.

“You do princess, you deserve everything… you’re still spoiled though.” He kicked the door open.

“I can settle for being spoiled.” Sirius gave a contented sigh. “I have a great view of your arse right now.”

“Oh yeah? How’s it looking?” He laughed as he set them on the side of the hottub, leaning over to turn it on.

“Hmmm, delicious,” Sirius chuckled, leaning over to pinch the line between his arse and thigh.

“Oi!” Remus said half heartedly, wiggling his arse a little as the hottub started to bubble to life.

“I can’t help it, you’re so damn sexy.”

“Get in the hottub, princess.” He gave them an exaggerated kiss on the lips. They chuckled into the kiss, before slipping into the hot tub with a sigh. His brain registered that he never had them take off their body suit. “Princess your pretty bodysuit.” He plucked at the thin strap.

Sirius blinked. “Oh fuck,” they mumbled, before pulling the straps from their shoulders and wriggling it down over their stomach. 

Remus laughed as he got into the hottub himself, sinking into the hot water with a sigh. “I guess we got carried away. Post-scene brain.”

“We both know subspace Sirius doesn’t really think things through.”

“I should have realized. I was too into carrying you around.” He snuggled up next to them, arms going around their waist.

Sirius leaned into him, slipping their bodysuit from around their legs before dropping it over the side onto the decking. “Mmm, but I like Daddy carrying me a lot, be into that.”

“Ha, I know.” Remus kissed their temple. “I love you.”

“I love you too, you’re the best.”

“Are you doing all right? Do you need anything else?”

“I’m good, I’m really good.” They kissed his shoulder. “Wasn’t sure if I’d bratted too much at one point.”

“That was nothing.” Remus scoffed. “More would have been fine.”

Sirius snickered. “Oh yeah? Wish I’d fought you a bit more?”

“Maybe just a little.” He ran a hand through their hair.

“Mm, I’ll remember for next time.” Sirius smiled sweetly before they playfully snapped their teeth at his arm.

“It was good -- amazing -- though.”

“It really was,” they sighed softly, leaning their head on his arm. “This whole thing is perfect.”

“It was the best idea. We’re not robots.” Remus rested his head against theirs.

“Every time we feel ourselves turning into robots, we book a weekend away, immediately.”

“As soon as I realize it, I will. We can’t be grumpy people going through the motions.” He pressed a kiss into their hair.

“Please no, nothing would be crueler… more cruel? It would be shit.” Sirius laughed, curling up against his side.

“No, that’s not us. All of us would be miserable, Teddy included. We’ve never really done what was right and expected, you know?”

“Mhmm. Can you imagine trying to get Teddy to fit into the cishet societal expectations? He’s five and he already rebels against everything he can.” Sirius chuckled, tipping their head back to look up at the sky through the trees.

“Our child was not made to fit into cishet societal expectations. Look at us.” He rubbed a hand up their side.

“And I wouldn’t have it any other way.”


End file.
